Ancient enlightenment
by hordac85
Summary: What if Harry had a very competent teacher at Hogwarts.Only 'it' taught nothing about magic. Grey!Harry.Power!Harry.A HP/SG1 sci-fi xover mainly placed in Harry Potter verse canon upto mid 3rd year.My first fic.Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Stargate nor the Harry Potter franchise. 'Stargate' and 'Harry Potter' both belong to their respective creators. No infringement is intended and no profit is made. I own none of the characters associated with them as well. I simply write for my own personnel enjoyment

Author's Notes: I have written a few stories before but this is the first attempt that I find that I can share with others. I apologize beforehand to the those authors whose ideas seem to exist in this story because I have been reading them for so long that all the ideas and theories in AU universes created by fanfiction authors have sort of muddled up in my brain and try I might I can't remember exactly where the ideas came from. If you find your ideas present in this story please forgive me knowing that I loved your work and allow me the chance to write this story. I simply love fanfiction and really want to contribute a small bit of myself into it regardless of its success.

Summary: Taking place primarily in Harry Potter universe that is canon halfway into the PoA and is AU onwards. Minor additions from the Stargate universe specially in terms of technology. Familiarity with Harry potter universe is preferential to better understand this story; however such cannot be said for Stargate universe.

Chapter 1

It was mid-night Saturday. In the 3rd year dormitory in House Gryffindor everyone was asleep. Everyone except for one Harry Potter Harry who couldn't sleep. He had tried twisting and turning and even counting sheep but that too didn't work. Usually when this he would simply fly outside the castle but with dementors patrolling outside the castle looking for Sirius Black that option was out. After some contemplation he decided to do something that he had been meaning to do for a long time.

Explore the Chamber of Secrets.

He shrugged 'It's better than aimlessly wandering around and possibly getting caught by a teacher' thought Harry as he began to ruffle through his trunk looking for his invisibility cloak and the recently acquired broom and Marauder's map.

An hour later he was standing in front of the Snake-engraved metal door holding his wand in one hand and broom in the other. The route had been surprisingly difficult due to patrolling teachers, prefects and certain hated cat but thanks to using his invisibility cloak in conjunction with his Marauder's map he had been able to come here without alerting anyone. Harry watched as the metal door opened upon his parsel-tongued command. The chamber was just as eerie as he had remembered it. Alighting his wand Harry stepped in and curiously started looking around here and there.

A while later he came upon the carcass of the Basilisk he had to kill at the end of last term. He shuddered remembering the incident. He was very surprised to find that the Carcass had barely begun to decompose and there was very little stench.

'Probably some kind of powerful magics hat kept the beast alive for nearly a millennia. I should look into what could be done for it' mused Harry as he began to walk along side the width of the giant serpent trying to get a rough measure of its length. Along the way he found something very peculiar. He could have easily missed it had he not been so close with his wand shining light on it. A section of the wall was damaged and cracked probably done by the snake during their fight. As he got close he saw that a few bricks had been loosened form the wall and had fallen away and that there was something on the other side.

'A secret chamber within a secret chamber' chuckled Harry excited with the prospect of exploration as he cautiously began to make a way big enough for him to pass through careful not to bring the damaged wall down on him. Several bricks and stones later, a dirt covered Harry slowly crawled through the hole big enough for him thinking about what secret treasures and artifacts he would find or new secret passages he would explore. After passing through and standing up, he looked around slightly disappointed as the small dusty barren room. It held nothing except for one thing. For in front of him sitting innocently on a pedestal was a smooth metal sphere the size of a soccer ball. He moved close to get a look at it ….. and that's when his famous potter-luck kicked in.

Suddenly the sphere started to glow and spin as circular grooves appeared on it. The now spinning sphere slowly started to hover and a whine could be heard similar to that of a large machine powering up. Sensing danger and cursing his luck Harry started to slowly walk backwards from the latest oddity in life. 'Why can't I enjoy anything in peace without something weird and bad happening?' thought Harry more annoyed then scared at the unknown phenomenon in front of him. His instincts were telling him run. Fast.

But it was already too late.

The Sphere gave off a flash of light before it opened up like giant blooming flower and in the blink of an eye moved towards the boy that had intruded upon its sanctuary and latched on to its face and promptly rendered a panicked Harry unconscious

Alterans were one of the oldest and wisest races in the known universe. They were wonderers and explorers who liked to learn of the mysteries of the universe. For that they had to travel far form their own people sometimes even for decades. Such long journeys could always harm the learning process of their young ones and that was absolutely unacceptable to a race who valued knowledge above all else. So like any other problem they used their superior technology to compensate for it.

Field Educator Repository Unit or FERU was specifically designed for alteran children and teens who were hundreds of light years away from civilization and its proper education system. FERU was primarily a miniature version of the repository of knowledge that contained all the basic and some intermediate level education courses that alteran children learned. It had four primary abilities. Scanner, Memory dump, Practice nanites and Basic fabricator.

Unlike the original repository that had the unfortunate habit of dumping everything it had into the receivers brain all at once, FERU would first scan and measure the current capacity of the child and dump only a grades worth of knowledge in compressed packets one at a time. FERU also had an interactive program that helped the child understand difficult concepts. When all the provided knowledge was unraveled and absorbed, the child would come back for the next grade download, they would have to pass a series of interactive exams to prove that they had learned and understood all that was taught or dumped. There could be anywhere between 20 to 50 download dumps depending upon the intellectual capacity of the child and take anywhere between 3 to 20 years to master it all.

When FERU deemed that the child had learned all the basic level education, it would provide the child with Practice nanites. Another ingenious technology of the Alterans that was basically an extremely advanced and technological version of modeling clay. With its help the student could learn to make and experiment with all basic types of science and technology. Nanites resided within the student's body and/or clothes. It also could be used by FERU to monitor the child's health, in emergency provide immediate health care and in case of attack absorb energy based fire (like replicators). The nanites were an essential part of the student's training as they could only be manipulated by the student by mental control, a control that would be necessary to work many advanced alteran tech.

The last piece of technology within FERU was the Basic Fabricator. Available to the students only when they had mastered some of the essential intermediate courses and had acceptable control of their nanites, it was used to build complicated pieces of technology that the practice nanites were unable to build. It was essentially the final piece of knowledge and technology that when mastered would end FERU's training.

In short FERU was a high school in a ball. It was an everyday student's dream come true. No classes, no homework and all the knowledge directly available in the head.

It was unknown when or for that matter why such an advanced piece of technology was hidden within a magical school of all places but what was known was that like the original Alteran repository of knowledge it was most definitely NOT designed to be used by a primitively evolved 21st human

FERU unit designation 302-beta-196 had been activated. Had it any emotions it would scream at the utter injustice of it all.

It had been sitting innocently in the city ship Atlantis' Storage facility along its brethren minding its own business like a good machine when that crazy rogue scientist Janus had come barging in, took it from its storage space to his lab where he had tinkered within it extensively. Later after they had left the Pegasus galaxy and had returned to Milky Way galaxy, he had chucked it through a quantum mirror to an alternate reality where there were no Alterans at all. Only odd mutated alteran/Human hybrids descendents of Alterans that had no understanding of technology beyond the wheel.

There it had been found by primitive humans. It had many owners since then from kings, to thieves until finally it had been taken by 4 Hybrid humans with extraordinary powers that they called magic. They had stored it here in this underground secret chamber for over a millennia. But that wasn't the end of cruelty upon it. It had just been activated by the human child it was suppose to teach and the child being not a completely evolved alteran simply didn't have the brain capacity to use FERU properly. But the crazy Scientist Janus somehow knew that and had programmed it to use the advanced nanites Janus had given to it to alter the brain of the primitive hybrid Alteran/human to compensate for it.

Fortunately for all FERU didn't posses any emotion or independent thinking capacity that some of the alteran AI units contained.

So like a good machine that was stuck its future students face, it did as programmed and performed a deep mental and physical scan on him. What it fond was very unique.

The humans here had the ability to control their internal energy that the called 'magic' in a wide variety of ways. The energy was very similar to the zero point energy the ZPM power source the Alterans used. Their brain however was not as evolved at it needed so it began the tedious and complicated process of altering the brain to an advanced level to allow much greater processing and storage brain capacity.

Simply put it changed a normal mentally abused Harry Potter in a child genius. He now had perfect eidetic memory and IQ of over 250.

Not that its student Harry Potter wasn't Intellegent but due to the abuse he was just not ambitious enough to do better in his studies and life in general. He was just not taught to think for himself. That will soon change. Once finished with the complicated operation, it dumped the first set of basic lessons in to Harry Potter's Brain, unlatched itself form his face and went dormant again.

What the limited machine didn't know and couldn't ever possibly comprehend that with its actions it had changed the fate of this planet this alternate universe.

For good of ill no one knew for sure.

A/N: Please review. It is essential for the improvement of both the story and the authors but please refrain from meaningless negative comments. If you can't say something that carries the weight of truth within it is often better to remain silent and save your dignity. I hope you all enjoy this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own neither Stargate nor the Harry Potter franchise. 'Stargate' and 'Harry Potter' both belong to their respective creators. No infringement is intended and no profit is made. I own none of the characters associated with them as well. I simply write for my own personnel enjoyment.

April 26 1994

It had been a very interesting month for Harry Potter since he had been brained and smooched upon by his 'special' technological teacher. None the less he was very happy with the results. His entire life had turned upside down because of the 'upgrading' his brain had gone through as well as the memory download of advanced Alteran knowledge. The 1st level of the download only contained 1) the complete Alteran language, 2) Introductory sciences, 3) Basic Alteran History, 4) Mental arts and 5) a form of martial arts similar to Tai chi.

He had mastered the Alteran language within the first week after the download and after mastering the mental arts course a few days later a surprise had occurred. The memories had released a pre-recorded message from one of the members of the fascinating Alteran named Janus

'Flashback'

Harry Potter was sitting on his bed with curtains drawn around him meditating. He had learned that the Alteran mind arts course (1) that it was useful in many ways and came highly recommended. Right now he was trying to reach his mindscape that was basically a self-representation of his thoughts and memories. He had been doing it ever since acquiring Alteran knowledge and everyday he could feel himself getting closer and closer to something. Concentrating deeper he felt himself fall deeper and when he opened his eyes, he was floating in pitch black with small orbs floating here and there. In each orb he could see a memory of his life. A little further away was a large glowing cube with alteran script on its entire surface that was very slowly crumbling away at the top and forming an orb even as he observed it. He logically deduced that it must be the memory dump slowly unveiling itself.

Harry was very excited. All that daily effort of meditating had finally paid off. He had now completed the basic level mind arts technique he had been given and now combined with his completion of Alteran language all that remained to get the next memory dump would be Introductory sciences, Basic Alteran History and Martial arts.

His attention was diverted back to the Memory Cube when it 'puked' out a large glowing sphere that came swiftly towards him and unraveled into a translucent version of an Alteran. He recognized him as an Alteran due to his attire that was similar to what he had seen in the Alteran history course he was going through. Before he could do something the 'memory' spoke up

"Good evening Harry Potter. I am Janus of the Alterans and I was the one that sent this customized FERU to you. By now you have realized the purpose and potential of the device that was given to you. You must be wondering why? The answer is rather complicated but I shall attempt to simplify it for you." Janus Paused a while for Harry to absorb what he had been told before continuing.

"You see Alterans have many unique powers. Some are telepaths, some heal, others have heightened senses and more. I have the power of Foresight by which I can see possible future outcomes. In one of my visions I saw the plight that you will in and I decided to aid you a bit. I felt for your pain and struggles." Janus paused dramatically "However do not presume that I have done this only out of the goodness of my heart." He paused again to emphasize the seriousness of his words as Harry stiffened waiting for the bomb to drop. What would this 'generosity' cost him?

"Do not be alarmed. All that I ask of you is to listen to an offer that I will make once you've learned all there is to learn from FERU. You can then refuse my offer OR you can choose to accept it. The choice would be yours"

Harry sighed in relief at that. That was okay enough. Maybe the offer wouldn't be so bad. He knew the Alterans were a fair and wise race that although made mistakes, wouldn't be unjust to him. (2)

"There is also something else you should know. The reason why I sent this to you was because you and your kind , these 'wizards' as you call yourselves are actually the descendents of an Alteran who had left my home dimension and settled in your dimension. The reason he did this was because he wanted to get away form all the wars and especially our technology which he believed was the cause of our wars. He settled in your dimension especially because it was a dimension that had no sentient life forms anywhere at all. He took human refugees of different regions and cultures with him there, settled them down. We have reasons to believe that he destroyed any and all technology he had. This was also another reason why I helped you. Your people our future descendents and I hate to see the decaying state your society is in." stated Janus sadly "That is all for now. Finish the downloads and we shall converse again. I wish you success" Janus looked like he wanted to say more but then stopped and with that the memory of Janus dissolved away leaving me alone thoroughly surprised at what he had been told and wondering what this 'offer' could be.

He was actually a little relieved now because he knew within his limited experience in life that nothing came free. He was rather relieved to know that the price of this knowledge wouldn't be too harsh and even if it was he could simply say no.

While this message answered many questions, it also gave birth to mare. Who was their first Ancestor? Why was there no sentient life in this alternate universe?

He will simply have to find out.

End Flashback

* * *

April 26 1994

The students in the 3rd year divination class watched in shock as Hermione Granger, the most studious, obedient and student pet type student in their year stormed out of their divination classroom. No one had expected her of all students to stand up against a teacher much less quit a class.

Amongst the observers were her two best friends Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. They had not been good friends to her recently because she had told the teachers about the Firebolt Broom he had been gifted unanimously and they had just recently reconciled their friendship. While Ron didn't think much on it as always, the same wasn't true for Harry Potter. Harry was actually feeling ashamed for his reaction towards Hermione. Sure he could blame it all on Ron but that would be a lie. He had understood that Hermione was only looking out for him and agreed with her internally but had still acted hurt and angry towards Hermione so that he could stay away from her and not get her suspicious about his sudden intelligence and improvement in studies.

'If I hadn't done that, she would've gone to the teachers with that as well! They would've simple taken away FERU and not understanding its purpose had kept it away for him or worse destroyed it. I can't risk that!.' Thought Harry still feeling guilty about the hurt his deception had caused Hermione.

He had only been partially successful in doing that because even if they didn't sit and talk together, they were still in the same class and improving as fast as he had by becoming one of the best students in class couldn't be something that Hermione would ignore. Still, now that things were back to normal he wanted to make it upto Hermione. Decision made Harry packed his stuff and stood up as well diverting the attention of the whole room towards him from the now empty exit.

"I quit" Said Harry simply and followed his bushy-haired friends example and left the room ignoring the protest of the teacher and well as Ron and the whispering going around. Once out he quickened his pace and called out to Hermione in front.

" What!" she snapped in anger as him. Looking closer he could see how tired and ragged she looked and it didn't make him feel any better. ' What I did had to be done' Harry repeated to himself. It didn't lessen his guilt any further. Seeing that he hadn't said anything she started to turn to walk away again.

"I quit too" said Harry seriously. Yep that stopped her all right. She whirled around again shocked brown curls flying around.

"Wh-What did you say?" she asked incredulously stuttering, her thoughts spinning, trying to understand his reasons

Harry moved forward and nudged her to come along as well "Come along now. We have to inform Professor McGonagall of our decisions. Let's see if she's in her office and you heard my right the first time. I quit" said Harry amused.

"But Why? " asked Hermione confused as she walked beside Harry. She knew how easy a subject it was for Harry and Ron to score in because of the fakeness involved. Why would he throw that away? It just didn't make any sense to her at all!

"If any one had reasons to follow you in leaving that incense filled pot-house, it was me. I have already enough death and suffering in my life for her to remind me of it again and again. I just didn't think it was possible to leave. And I couldn't just let you be alone for doing the right thing, Not again" lied Harry. He had thought about leaving Divination every time he had to attend and watch the Professor's pathetic attempt in acting. ' And now I don't have to waste time listening to fake death omens and have bridged my friend with Hermione. Two birds with one stone' thought Harry as they walked together towards the Deputy Headmistress' office.

Silence ensued as Hermione thought about what he had told her. Her thoughts were a jumble that she was desperately trying to untangle. Still a small part of her was very happy that for once her best friend had taken her side over something crucial and not taken the lazy way out by siding with Ron.

* * *

Hermione thought about the recent turn of events as she and Harry walked together towards the great hall to have lunch. After informing McGonagall of quitting Divination Harry had asked to study runes instead. The professor had at first denied him but after Hermione had jumped the wagon so to speak convincing McGonagall was easy and when Professor McGonagall agreed , Harry had asked if he could look through her notes. Hermione was delighted to have one of her friends with her in Runes!

Hermione knew that Harry was hiding something. She could feel it in her bones. His grades and general performance in class had steadily improved in the last month. She had wanted to ask him now but refrained from asking as to not destroy their rebuilding friendship. That didn't mean that she wouldn't keep a keen eye in him. All that she had to do was be patient. She knew he would get in trouble somehow and then he would need her help and in the process of it all she would find out what he was hiding. As always.

'I will find out what you're up to Harry' vowed Hermione to herself.

Unfortunately for Hermione she was soon too much engrossed in her far too many subjects and their far too many exam preparations. After all they were ONLY three months away.

* * *

In her office, Minerva McGonagall was thinking about the latest dilemma presented to her by her most trouble-magnet student Harry Potter. He and Ms. Granger had come to her and had had informed her of their leaving Divination. Minerva Chuckled at the thought of Sybil losing her latest target early this year. Every year she would pick a target, carefully choosing someone most accident prone and most unfortunate and after a year or two of tolerating her non-sense the targeted student would leave. The teachers had a betting pool going on how long this year's target Harry would stay and none had bet for him leaving earlier than 2 years. They usually could predict accurately even in the case of Harry Potter but recently Harry Potter had been even more surprising than usual.

The mediocre student had slowly in the past month shown such intelligence and dedication to mastering the magical arts that had most of the teachers surprisingly baffled. He had even started staying behind after class asking questions and details beyond their text book. Of course most teachers were more than happy too lend aid with the exception of a certain petty potions masters and herself. Snape was rather obvious in his bias against Harry and while the other teachers disapproved of Snape's actions there was nothing they could do as he had the protection and 'trust' of the Headmaster.

While Minerva was happy for Harry, she also felt guilty, Guilty because she knew why such a bright and Intellegent young lad hadn't shown his potential until now. She knew because she was the only one in the magical world who had seen first hand exactly what type of people the Dursleys were and she was the only one who had understood then what exactly the results of surrendering Harry Potter to them would be. She cursed the day that she had agreed with Albus to let those muggles raise Harry Potter. Tears silently streamed down her eyes as she felt for the young man. How much had been lost at the hands of those disgusting muggles?

'Never will I blindly follow Albus again.' Minerva vowed to herself

Now Harry Potter was changing, finally coming out of his shell, showing them and the rest of the world his true potential without hesitation. He was showing his potential without the threat of survival hanging over him. He was proving to all that could see that he was the child of James and Lily Potter beyond mere looks by showing Lily's bright inquisitive nature and James potent imagination.

Wiping her eyes dry Minerva reached in to her corner desk drawer to retrieve a brown leather covered notebook that she had kept there for more than 15 years. Opening it, she glanced quickly through the notes, ensuring that she had made the necessary amendments and additions to the material in the note book. She knew what she was about to do was reckless and highly irresponsible but the Gryffindor in her knew that the time was right and if she didn't do it now it would be too late for both the boy and the wizarding world.

Mind made up she wrote down a quick note and stuck it to the book with a sticking charm, summoned a school owl and tied the book to its leg and sent it off to deliver its package. That done she poured in to her glass a bit of her favorite drink and took a sip feeling very relaxed in a long time.

The notebook was an ordinary notebook in every physical aspect except for one tiny detail. Embossed on the leather cover in front of the notebook was the picture of a stag.

* * *

Seated on his usual spot at the head table sat the school's potion master Severus Snape and he was having the worst year of his life.

His life had been peaceful after the demise of the Dark Lord. Sure it was annoying to teach brats (specially the Gryffindor) but it was much more acceptable than the alternate. But like all good things in his life his peace came to abrupt shattering end with the return of Harry Potter to the very institute in which he teached. Every year something happened that caused far too much trouble and strife for him. First was the idiot Quirrel trying to steal the stone and Dumbledore ordering him to keep an eye on Quirrel. Then there was the sparkling Buffoon of a squib Lockhart and the whole 'Heir of Slytherin' business. And now Sirius Black the one man he hated as much as James Potter and his spawn was loose. Their childhood friend Remus Lupin was present in the castle as well, teaching the subject he wanted to teach the most. Together all these factors were enough to put him in a permanent angry mood. But NO! That wasn't the end of his torment. Te Potter brat had to contribute into it as well.

The cause for his latest fury was his usual target Harry Potter. Like the other professors he too had observed the brat's steady incline in class performance but unlike the other professors who fawned upon the brat he knew it was not true.

'Potter might have been able to pull the wool in front of all of others but not me! Potters! always arrogant in thinking they could get away with anything!' thought Severus in anger.

Snape knew that like his father the brat had somehow cheated. Naturally Snape had attempted to read the brat's mind to uncover the latest devious plot of Potter's spawn. He had failed miserably. Not only that but every time he had tried to probe Potter all he got for his well-meaning efforts was a blinding headache. Somehow the brat had learned Occlumency and was not only successfully keeping his probes at bay but also causing him headaches.

Snape's teeth clenched on fury at the audacity of the brat. He will make him pay!. He will discover exactly how he was cheating of it's the last thing he did.

Just then the cause of his anger trotted in to the great hall along with the mud-blood know-all-it Granger. Potter's eyes swept around the and for a brief second their eyes met and Snape unconsciously out of habit sent a legilimency probe in an attempt to learn his secrets only to wince in pain and avert his eyes as the probe was shredded viciously.

Wincing in pain, Snape got up and hurriedly left for his private potions lab in pursuit of his headache relief potion. Had he looked towards the cause of his headache he would've seen him frowning at his direction.

* * *

Harry frowned slightly as he silently ate his lunch ignoring the latest squabble between Ron and Hermione about why he shouldn't have left his divination class. His thoughts were on the recent mental assault from Snape.

It always happened the same way. Snape's eyes would bore into him demanding his secrets, a magical mental assault would come and be 'shredded'. He was thankful about the last part. The 'shredding' was an automated response provided by the Alteran knowledge dump whose sloe purpose was to destroy any form of mental probes that come looking for knowledge and information. While an Adult Alterans could easily defend themselves from invasive mind probes, their children were vulnerable to them, that was why such precautions existed in FERU downloads.

To Harry, this just added another point to his growing list of suspicions against people around him and his life in general. With his increased intelligence he had come to question many things that happened around him. The conclusions he had come to from them were:

1) His arch-nemesis Voldemort was still somehow partially alive and that given previous events someday he would succeed in his attempt to return to power. He would be his prime target.

2) Some one was trying to control his life by controlling factors around him ensuring he went in the specific direction they wanted him to go. He strongly suspected Dumbledore of this. He also wasn't sure if there were others involved which resulted in him not trusting most of the elders he knew.

3) In the wizarding world power meant everything. The more power one had, the less the rules mattered (much more so than the regular world)

4) In the wizarding society there was little justice. Proof was the example of Hagrid being prisoned in the dreaded Azkaban prison last year only on the basis of suspicion.

5) The wizarding world's mindset was clearly setup in two ways. One was either a sheep OR one was a Wolf. The wolves had complete control over the sheep and constantly fought to takeover more control.

These and many other minor observations had led him to some very serious conclusions.

In the wizarding mindset, he was already a wolf and that if he didn't start getting more control over his life and his surroundings, the other wolves would tear him apart. Not to mention that Voldemort was lurking out there waiting for an opportunity to return and when he did, Harry and those close to him would be his primary targets.

Harry now knew that no matter how peaceful the world seemed, it was only the calm before the storm and he had get strong and independent as fast as possible before the storm was upon him. This had led Harry to start planning and the first step of his plans was to gain independence. He would start working on his plans tonight.

He was about to get up when a school owl landed in front of him holding a leather-bound notebook. After reading the message Harry swiftly untied the notebook and placed it in his book bag and left for his dormitory to quietly read the notebook. Ron and Hermione were still arguing and oblivious to this just as he wanted them to be. He didn't feel like sharing his father's personal notebook with them just yet.

Quickly reaching his dormitory Harry pulled the curtains on his bed and brought out his father's book. For the next two hours Harry was engrossed in the book eagerly taking in all the information and personal tidbits it contained. He was told so little about his parents that every little bit counted. Not that the notebook contained too many personal information.

Apparently his Father really was a prodigy in the art of transfiguration. His father had become an animagus named 'Prongs' secretly during his school years. This notebook specifically contained all the information, theories and observations, everything there was to do with the obscure and seldom practiced art of animagus transformation. His father had given this to Professor McGonagall to check over and rectify any mistakes because he intended to publish his notebook as the first comprehensive book on animagus transformation. Professor McGonagall had sent the notebook to him 'deeming him ready for the knowledge within' she had written. The more he read the more he wanted to be one as well. It would be like having something from his father that no one could take away from him. It was a legacy he would continue.

'I will make you proud dad. I'll become an animagus as well and then I'll have your book published' promised Harry silently.

There were also references of another magical art in the book called Occlumency. It was a defense against a mind offensive art called Legilimency.

'Its probably what Snape uses on me. I'll have to see if this Occlumency is any good against Alteran mind arts' thought Harry.

His thoughts went back to the name 'prongs' which was written underneath the embossed picture of a stag at the front if the notebook. He knew he had heard the name before. With a flash of insight Harry took out his Marauder's map out of his pocket (he had started to keep it with him all the time now) he tapped his wand on the piece of parchment saying the password.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" muttered Harry. And there right in front of him was 'prongs' again. Harry was very happy young man. In one day he had not only received one of his dad's legacy but had also confirmed about another one.

'But who were the other three. Who was Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail. They sound very close friends. Probably Black was one of them but who were the others?' thought Harry.

After thinking a bit about it he came to a startling conclusion. Moony had to be Professor Lupin! Snape was rather unsubtly hinting about it in the substitute class he was taking, teaching them about Werewolves! And the boggart form for Lupin was a white sphere, probably the moon! He was definitely a close friend of his father's judging by the conversation they had at his first patronus lesson.

The only other friends he could think of were Black and Pettigrew. He didn't know much about them to come to a conclusion so he left it be for now.

'Now what to do about gaining my independence?' thought Harry as he laid down on his bed and thought about his options.

* * *

It was later that night when most of the school was asleep that Harry Potter was sitting in the forbidden section of the School Library reading about the knowledge he would need. The book he was reading was about a magical creature he had seen a lot the previous year. He had actually met two dangerous creatures in his 2nd year and while he had killed the most dangerous of the two, the other one that was no less dangerous than the first not only lived but also roamed free in the world. He was trying to find out more about his kind and find a way to contact him.

Harry was reluctantly trying to contact Dobby the house-elf.

Now most wizards and witches would laugh at considering a house-elf a danger as great as a 50 feet long basilisk with petrifying stare and extremely potent magical venom but Harry knew better. Dobby, in his misguided attempt at protecting him had come very close to killing or permanently crippling him. Still Harry needed someone he could trust as well as that someone that could run errands for him while he was still in the castle. The book he was reading contained all the information there was to know about the obedient little creatures.

House elves are primarily a sub-terranian magical species that are by nature submissive and emotional. As a highly powerful magical race they need magic as well as food to sustain themselves. Unfortunately they can't produce their own magic so to survive they require to bond with someone, something or even someplace that can actually produce their own magic of whom they siphon off the excess amount of magic being produced without harming their providers. Before wizards came to exclusively own house elves for their own needs, House-elves served a variety of magical being and placed from dragons to trolls, form magical crystal caves to enchanted forest glades, anything or anyone magical capable of producing their own magic could have had a few house-elves serving them diligently. In the modern world however wizards somehow came to own all of them and they mostly served old pureblood families. Wizards had invented many spells with regards to the House-elves most of which very dark in nature. Before being enslaved by wizards, house elves could always leave the service of unfit masters by breaking their bonds but wizards invented curses that made it so that the bond could only be broken by their masters. Thus permanently enslaving the house-elves. To add icing to the cake, over the ages the enslavement curse became a part of their magical DNA making it impossible for them to escape cruel masters and easier for said cruel masters as they didn't had to recast the enslavement curse again at every new generation of house-elves.

Finally finding and memorizing the spells he needed for his quest, Harry placed the book back in its place and stealthily left the library using his cloak and map to avoid detection. Finding an empty room close by, Harry magically locked and silenced the room before starting the spell that would summon the house-elf he had known the most. Harry assumed it was Dobby since he didn't know any other elf. Harry assumed wrong.

"**Ego voco elf quisnam est notus ut mihi porro ut Exorior!" **chanted Harry repeatedly as he waved in an oval pattern. At his fifth repeat there was small pop in front of him and a female house-elf stood in front of him wearing a sun dress staring at him confusedly. She was most definitely not Dobby!. The confusion lasted on a while in the house-elf's large enquiring eyes before they lit up in recognition.

"Little Master Harry!' Squealed the little elf in a high-pitched voice before she rushed him and threw her little arms around his legs and started wailing loudly and mumbling incoherently.

Harry was baffled. He had expected Dobby to appear not a female elf that actually knew him. 'And why did she call me little' thought Harry annoyed a little. It wasn't his fault that he was short, Dursleys spared little to no food for him at all.

Knowing that he wasn't going to find out anything just standing there, Harry started to calm the emotional elf. After a while the elf had calmed down and separated herself from him grinning happily towards him. It was time to ask questions.

" Who are you? And how do you know me? " Asked Harry softly. He knew from experience that when emotional, House-elves could be weird and very frustrating.

The elf's ears drooped a bit at that "Young master doesn't remember Bonne! Bonne be little master Harry's nanny elf since, since….. ever. Bonnie be helping Mistress Lily take care of yous when you was soo little" Bonne replied in a sad voice her tennis-ball eyes bright with unshed tears and using her hand to indicate his size when he was an infant. "But then Master James and Mistress Lily had to hide away from the Evil Wizard and left the Fort and us all behind!"

"And then ?" Asked Harry curious. This was the first he had heard of many things and while he had questions, he would hold them back and let Bonne finish as she seemed very willing to tell her what he wanted to know.

"Th-Then a week later t-the E-evil one came to Godric's H-hollows and an-and…….." the little elf could say no more and started crying loudly again. Harry winced at the sharp noise but his mind with whirling and processing the new information. If what he suspected was true then gaining his independence had become much more easier now.

Harry sat down to nearby empty chair thinking and re-organinising his plans. He also had much to ask the elf. His hearing told him that the wailing had died down reduced to sniffles and seeing that he again had all the attention of Bonne he decided to ask his questions.

" Sit down Bonnie. And tell me about this 'Fort' ? And call me Harry " Asked Harry Softly keenly observing the elf. He hoped Bone wouldn't react like Dobby when asked to sit. If she did then that would be….difficult. Apparently his fears were for naught as the elf simply hoped up on a chair close to him.

" Master not know!. Tis your Ancestral home Litt….Master Harry. Fort Griffin is the bestest and biggest fort. Bonne and the other elves be taking good care of it now " replied Bonne proudly. Then she hesitated wanting to say something but lacking the courage.

Harry was shocked and angered. He had a whole Fort of his own and he had been living… no existing in the cupboard at the Dursleys for a decade. He suspected Dumbledore but until he could find proof there was nothing he could do so Harry took a deep breath and calmed himself down. No need to be mad now. The time would come to unleash his fury on those deserving it but for now he had to be calm and proceed carefully.

"Master…. Master Harry" Bonne brought him out his morbid thought "Why didn't master summons Bonne or the other elves before now? " Asked Bonne Hesitatingly. Harry was Happy that his family's elves behaved much more normally than Dobby had.

" I didn't even know before now that my family left me anything other than a vault in Gringotts and a few item. I had no idea I owned house-elves as well as Ancestral Fort" Replied Harry reining in his anger. No need to scare Bonne. He will show his to those it was due.

Bonne gasped at that "Master doesn't know! Bu-but that's….how……." Bonne started mumbling to herself in another language angrily, hopped down form her chair and started pacing in front of him angrily while Harry watched her in mild amusement.

Suddenly she turned towards him and exclaimed in her high-pitched voice "Bonne knows! Bonne will talk to Altu!" said Bonne with pride and nodded her head as if her idea would solve all the current problems. In a way it would.

"Who's Altu? " asked Harry curious.

"Altu be the Library elf of yous family Master Harry. Altu be old and wise. If Master Harry likes Bonne will go and bring Altu to you to talk. Altu will know exactly what do! He served many old Master Potters as well" replied Bonne enthusiastically.

"Not now Bonne. Its getting late and I have to get up before dawn for my daily exercises." Said Harry thinking about the exercises and Alteran martial arts practices that he had been doing ever since FERU had given him knowledge about it. They were very helpful to him and he enjoyed practicing them a lot.

"Why don't I call you tomorrow night. You can bring this Altu and anyone else if they are free" told Harry thinking things through and deciding tomorrow to e best.

"Bonne will do. Bonne go now. Bonne must tell all the other elves! They be soo happy! Master Harry has returned to us!" Bowing hastily in his direction Bonne popped away leaving Harry thinking about all the new information he had been and planning how to use it to the best of his advantage.

* * *

April 27 1994

It was 5:30 in the morning andthe 3rd year boy's dormitory was not silent. A noisy engine without a silencer was running full tilt. Upon close inspection one would notice that said particular noise generator was not an engine but a gangly redhead young teen though with the amount of food one Ronald Weasley consumed that was debatable.

Fortunately the other boys had gotten around to the grating sleep depriving noise or their lives in Hogwarts would have been miserable.

It was in such an environment that Harry Potter was awoken by his poking alarm charm (the name defines it so I'm not explaining it). Harry yawned and got up sleepily prodded another sleeping occupant awake and heading towards the bathroom to perform his daily ablutions.

* * *

Twenty minute later a wide awake Harry dressed in his loose clothes was performing his daily set of Martial arts Katas in an abandoned room near the Gryffindor common room but not too close as to gain the attention of the Trolls guarding the entrance portrait.

Beside him one Neville Longbottom wearing a similar outfit was following his example as best as he could. 'He's much better at it then he was a week ago' thought Harry as he finished his set of exercises and patiently waited for Neville to complete his.

Harry had carefully chosen Neville to be his practice partner for many reasons. Form what he had observed, Neville was brave, talented as well as loyal. It was all just buried deep beneath neglect, total absence of self-esteem, a miss-matched wand and a weak memory. Harry felt a bit of kinship with Neville due to the not so obvious neglect Neville had suffered due to his family's treatment.

'After all dropping someone out of a window is wrong and emotionally scarring to a child no matter how 'noble' the intentions may be' thought Harry a little irritated at the general idiocy of the wizarding world.

Apart from that Neville had great many qualities but the best of them and the one he needed the most was his sense of loyalty. Harry needed someone with whom he could share some of his secrets, someone he could rely on. Unfortunately while Ron and Hermione had proven they could be relied upon countless times before, the same couldn't be said about their ability to keep secrets. So Harry had chosen Neville. By helping his bumbling friend, he would gain someone who can keep his secrets safe and still be improve hi friend.

He remembered that day a week ago when he had offered Neville to learn 'Martial Arts Form I' alongside him.

"Flashback"

Harry Potter had just dragged a squirming and highly nervous Neville Longbottom to the empty classroom close to the Gryffindor common room but locking and silencing it magically.

"W-What's this about H-harry?" asked a very nervous Neville wondering 'why has he dragged me here. Is Harry also mad at me? Of course he is! It's him that Black's after' Though Neville mournfully

"You can relax Neville, I just wanted to talk to you a bit" said Harry simply as he sat down on top a desk in the corner of the room.

"If this is about the password I'm sor….." started only to stop as Harry signaled him to stop.

"I do not want your apology. I know we're not very close friends Neville but I would like to help you" said Harry seriously 'and help my self as well' thought Harry.

"What?" asked Neville confused. Harry who had a right to be angry at him wasn't angry him. On top of that he wanted to help him as well?

"From what I gather your main problem is that you forget a lot. Right?" at Neville's hesitant nod Harry continued " I know a way that is guaranteed to help you"

" What way?" asked a hopeful Neville expectantly.

"Its something the muggles do. Just trust me okay. Come with me here in the morning and practice something I've been doing for a while now."

While reluctant Neville had agreed.

'End Flashback'

And since then Harry had been teaching Neville the first basic steps of the 'Martial Arts Form I' that FERU had downloaded in him. Of course unlike the other Alteran knowledge that simply unraveled as time passed , this he had to practice daily to master. Harry actually really liked this martial arts as it had far too many benefits.

Alteran Martial Arts Form I was very similar in nature to Chinese Martial arts Tai chi. Like Tai chi it increased health and vitality, cultivated mental and intellectual facilities, helped in harnessing internal energies (magic) and could also be used effectively in physical offence and defense. However unlike Tai chi that was only 5,000 years old, Alteran Form I had been developed and refined for hundreds of thousands of years. In short it did all that Tai chi did a hundred times better.

Proof of the effectiveness of it was right in front of him. In the week that Neville had practiced it, Harry who had been closely observing Neville had seen slow but steady changes occur in his friend. He forgot less, his magical focus and concentration had increased and best of all his friend was gaining confidence in himself.

What he liked more than Neville's boost in everything was that now Harry had someone he could share some of the things with without the threat of being ratted out. Seeing that his friend had finished as well, Harry beckoned him forward to begin their daily Spar.

Harry liked this. He would see if he could bring more people into their practice. 'But not yet. Not till I gain my freedom' thought Harry as he and Neville began their daily spar.

* * *

Neville Longbottom had a lot on his mind as he and Harry made their way back to their dormitory to shower and get ready for the day. Unsurprisingly all his thoughts lead to his now closer friend Harry walking beside him.

Like others Neville too had seen the drastic progress Harry had shown the in the previous month but unlike most students who were either in awe or jealous Neville was sad. Sad because he knew that Harry would achieve much more fame and fortune. Neville knew that Harry would rise to be the great wizard of their age while he Neville Longbottom would be less than nothing. Neville didn't want to be the most powerful mage of their age or the most famous, he just wanted a tiny bit of recognition that he and his family could be proud of.

Then the incident with him loosing his password list happened and Black sneaked into Gryffindor common room. Sirius Black had almost succeeded in his evil plot and it had happened because of his unwilling help. All his house mates hated him. To add to his misery his Gran had sent him a howler yelling and scolding him.

It had become too much for Neville to bear any more. Neville had decided to leave Hogwarts and Wizarding world in general and live his life in peace at Longbottom Manor and its lush greenhouses. He was sure his Gran would agree after all this embarrassment.

And in this darkest time of his life came help and support came from the one person who actually had every right to be furious at him. Harry had offered him his help. Harry included him in the secret of his recent success, a secret he hadn't shared with his best friends yet. And with his help Neville had felt himself improve.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived may be the World's hero for doing something impossible.

Harry Potter, his friend, was Neville Longbottom's hero because Harry had given him a new chance at life.

And all that Harry had asked for in return was to be his friend and keep his secrets.

Neville Longbottom vowed to himself that he would never betray Harry's trust and be the best friend possible. And in doing so Neville knew that he himself would the tiny bit of recognition he craved for.

'I'll make you proud Mum and Dad. I'll not let your sacrifice be in vain' Neville promised himself.

* * *

(Just so you all know this NOT a SLASH fic)

* * *

Later that night Harry was in the very same place that had started it all. Sitting on the floor with his legs folded underneath him Harry was concentrating as FERU stuck to his face again was mentally quizzing him on all he had learned. The first download was completely unraveled and with it Harry now has an Alteran education equivalent to pre-primary level. An hour later FER detached itself and a grinning Harry got up and stretched his cramped muscles. The First level was complete and the second level had just been downloaded into his brain. He couldn't wait to start learning the new things that would come with it. Setting FERU back into its place Harry left for the main chamber of Secrets for the second task he had scheduled for the night.

Standing in a clearing well away form the Basilisk corpse Harry cast the Elf summoning spell and as before Bonne Appeared with a pop. Only she wasn't alone. Standing one either side her were two more house-elves. To her right was a hunched wrinkled old elf wearing big glasses leaning on a small walking stick with one hand and holding a large book in the other. He wore an old tunic. Harry guessed it was Altu. To her left was a well-groomed elf wearing a butler's suit looking very prim and proper. He also wore a medallion around his neck.

They all bowed to him and Bonnie steeped forward " Goods evening Master Harry. Bonne bring Altu" here she indicated to the old elf was looking at him shrewdly assessing him. Bonne continued with her introductions " and this be Caput. Caput be the yous family Head elf"

Caput gave a slow bow in his direction before replying "I is Caput Master Harry Potter. Caput is very happy to see that the Master Potter is well. Caput would like to say that all Potter family elves be very happy and excited to have master back" said Caput in a slightly less-high pitched voice. He opened his mouth to say more when he was interrupted by Altu.

"Altu is very happy to see you is well too Master Harry Potter. But Alto is concerned. Altu would like to know what Master Harry Potter, the last descendent of Lord Godric Gryffindor be doing down here in the chamber of Salazar Slytherin, the enemy of Lord Godric Gryffindor!" asked the house-elf in gravely whisper.

Gasps of shock were released form all the living in the chamber and as they echoed away what followed was a deep tense silence.

Author's Notes

Alteran Mind arts is essentially an different version of Occlumency that is would be a result of Alterans already highly evolved brain , their will to learn better and faster as a result creating mind enhancement techniques and finally fighting and defending against the powerful telepathic Wraiths. It relies more on finesse, technique and cunning rather than brute force and minimum finesse which Occlumency and legilimency use.

Harry only knows of the Alterans as he is being taught by FERU and every race tries to present themselves in history as good. Also he doesn't know the Alterans actions or the lack of it once they have ascended as that hadn't happened by the time FERU had been sent to him.

Harry needs someone who can keep his secrets and Neville needs a has grown up, Ron and Hermione have not yet done the same. They might mature up to be his friend. We shall see.

AU Characters

Bonne – Harry's Nanny Elf

Altu – Library elf of the Potters

Caput – Head elf


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own neither Stargate nor the Harry Potter franchise. 'Stargate' and 'Harry Potter' both belong to their respective creators. No infringement is intended and no profit is made. I own none of the characters associated with them as well. I simply write for my own personnel enjoyment.

A/N : Sorry for the delay. No excuses except I was busy. Anyway Enjoy!!!

* * *

A surprised Harry Potter silently observed the old house-elf in front of him. In retrospect he should've known that he was the Heir to Gryffindor as he was the one to pull out the Griffindor's sword from the sorting hat.

' One more thing in the list against Dumbledore. As old as he is Dumbledore had to know and he didn't tell me when I asked! I'm starting to see a pattern here' Thought Harry angrily. 'But I'll think on that later. For now I've got bigger issues like convincing the house-elves. I need them to be on my side completely'

"The past summer Dobby, a house-elf I know told me that he heard tell that I fought Voldemort again. Do you know anything about that? "Asked Harry thinking that if they had heard his story somewhere else, explaining to them would be much more easier.

All the elves shook their heads negatively.

"We Potter elves not mingle with other elves Master Harry Potter sir. We not needs to" explained a wide-eyed Caput slightly nervous.

Harry sighed. Thinking the truth would be the best way to appease them Harry indicated them to follow as he moved towards the spot where he had stabbed the diary with the Basilisk fang. Reaching the place Harry pointed at the large blood covered broken fang and spoke.

"This is a broken fang of the dead Basilisk over there." Said Harry pointing at the perfectly preserved dead carcass of the basilisk "Almost an year ago I fought that Basilisk and with the help of a phoenix named Fawkes killed it with Gryffindor's Sword. Unfortunately I too got stabbed with its fang and had it not been for Fawkes and her amazing healing tears I would have beeen dead." Told Harry as he raised his sleeve to show them the scar that the fang had left behind.

Bonne gasped at hearing that and her large tennis-ball eyes were soon filled with tears. Caput, whose eyes were already wide due to early declaration of Altu, grew even wider. 'If they continue to widen they might literally pop out' thought Harry mildly amused at the sight.

Altu however observed and listened with a patience that only comes with old age. Harry could see that while the old elf was impressed, it wasn't enough to rid him of his doubts or distract him from his earlier question. 'Tough crowd' thought Harry.

"I had to fight the beast because a friend of mine head been kidnapped and brought here to this very chamber by an enchanted memory of the Last Descendent of Salazar Slytherin, the Dark Lord Voldemort" here Harry paused expecting the common reactions of fear for that ridiculous name but was again surprised and a more than a little impressed when none the house-elves in front of him didn't so much as flinch.

"Mistress Lily taught us not to fear the name Master Harry Potter sir." Whispered Altu seeing his confusion. "Altu understands what Master Harry Potter is saying but Altu still not know why Young master be in here now that there be no friends in danger"

" Well…. I kind a needed a secret place to plan for my bid to freedom and reclaiming all that is mine" Replied a slightly sheepish Harry. While Harry wanted to tell them about FERU, he didn't know if he could trust them yet.

" Yes, yes, Bonne be telling Altu about Young master not knowing anything about yous family. Altu knows what Master Harry Potter needs" Said Altu as he snapped his finger and a small book appeared floating in front of Harry. The book was remarkably similar to the one Altu carried only smaller.

"Altu be Fort Griffin's Master bookkeeper and lore keeper. While us House-elves do not mingles with Master wizards laws and traditions and cannot help you, Altu know this book can. This be the pocket archive book of the main Potter library. It be smaller copy of the original Altu always carries" Here Altu indicated the large book Altu had with him "With this book, young master be able to access and search all the books and scrolls at Library. Including law and history books" whispered Altu sagely.

Harry grasped the book and opened it reverently and started reading. A few minute passed before he was interrupted by a wheezing cough.

"Altu be tired. Altu go now. Altu be very Happy to meet the Last Potter who defeated the last Slytherin. Altu be honored" Whispered Altu clearing his throat. He bowed and with a slight pop Altu left leaving behind Caput and Bonne.

"Is he always so, so….. direct?" Asked Harry politely. He thought house-elves were a meek subservient race.

"Bonne be sorry for Altu but see Master Harry Potter sir, Altu beens with many former master Potters and be very old. Altu simply care no more and only gives respect to masters when they be earning it." Caput told him bowing in apology for the old elf. "Altu not even respect Master James. Altu thought master James too young, too foolish"

"No, no its okay. It was actually very nice to know that House-elves can under the right circumstances change" Replied Harry.' It gives me hope that eventually they could gain freedom and be an independent sentient race'

"What be our orders Master Harry Potter sir?" Asked Caput primly as he had recovered from his earlier shock. Bonne nodded along enthusiastically hoping to once again serve Master Harry Potter

" Well First of all I want you all to call me Harry. And second…… " Harry told them all about their part in the plan he had made

* * *

May 23 1994

Professor Bathsheda Babbling was feeling quite frustrated. Normally a very calm instructor of the magical arts of Ancient runes, she simply didn't know what to do in the situation she was in. The reason for her frustration was the newest addition into her 3rd year class, one Harry James Potter. While normally she didn't take any student mid-way through term, Minerva had been unusually insistent and she had to reluctantly agree under the condition that the young man pass her test. Bathsheda had hoped Harry Potter would not pass and come again next year to properly learn her subject. Needless to say she had been shocked by the grasp the young man had shown towards Ancient Runes. She hadn't really believed the other professor's praise of Harry Potter's recent high interest in learning magics thinking they were over estimating him because he was the Boy-who-lived but Harry had proven her colleagues true.

But if it had only been that Harry had a natural inclination towards Ancient Runes, it would have been alright. She had taught students like that who were naturally skilled in runic magic such as William Weasley.

Unfortunately for her that wasn't the end of her frustrations. For Harry Potter was not merely skilled in her arts but was a downright genius in them. Trying to teach him had been like bumbling Foreigners teaching the locals their own native tongue. It was as if Harry knew the language as it was his own tongue, an impossible idea. It was very humbling.

That was why in her current 3rd runes class Harry Potter was sleeping at the back row. Every time she would wake him up and ask him something, he would politely answer the questions expertly and completely then go back to sleeping. It frustrated her and the rest of the class, particularly the Ravenclaws to no end.

A part of her wanted to give the Young man a tongue-lashing like he would never forget for thinking that he could use her class like students did the History of magic class. The other part loved having a student as brilliant as Harry knowing he would be the next best thing in the field of Ancient runes. She often wondered if he had access to his Potter family lores and magics. Potter's were once famous for being the best Wardmasters in all of Western Europe. So She and Harry had come to an unspoken compromise that as long as he kept up with her class, a piece of cake for Harry, She would overlook his sleepy behavior in class.

She just wished it didn't leave her so frustrated!

She watched as Hermione Granger, one her best students sitting beside young Harry glare at Harry and let out an annoyed huff.

'At least I'm not alone in that regard' thought Professor babbling as continued her class.

* * *

While most would believe that Harry was sleeping in the runes class, it was not entirely true. In his sleeping pose with his eyes closed Harry was concentrating on the unraveling of the Alteran knowledge in his head resulting in it unraveling faster. He had already finished Level 2 download and was almost finished with level 3. Harry wanted to finish level 3 as fast as possible as finishing it would allow him access to technology very crucial for his future plans.

After going through the Archive book and reading through all their was in it about the Potter family history, their estate and businesses and Wizarding laws in general, Harry had come up with a simple, effective and a very malleable plan that would suit his needs. He had also reached a very difficult decision.

What Harry needed to be free of his constraints, to be able to live his life as he saw fit, to be able to defeat his enemies, the dark lord in particular, to some day be able to have a family to call his own and to keep them safe as well as content, Harry would have to gain something he didn't particularly like having.

Harry would have to gain power. Lots of power. Fast.

And the easiest access to power he had to now was the power of knowledge which he was sucking into himself as fast as possible. Not only was Harry unraveling the Alteran knowledge faster, Harry was also going through the Potter family archives to gain a better and wider grasp of magic and their magical society. He also had formed the beginnings of a few long term plans and several short term plans that would have him use the combination of said knowledge to gain even more power, especially in the bigger and just a bit more logical muggle world.

Harry shifted his pose a bit to get comfortable, drawing the glare of Hermione towards him. The reason he was pretending to be sleeping through the class and not learning ancient runes was simple. He had already mastered it.

Apparently the First Alteran ancestor of wizards, the one who came form the stargate universe, had left behind most of the more exotic Alteran knowledge in this universe, knowledge gained by understanding the ways of the universe around them for eons, knowledge that was downgraded to be able to be understood by 'primitive' humans. Knowledge that when used properly looked and worked like magic. Harry had concluded after learning both the Alteran sciences and Magical theories that they were both in essence the some thing. It was just that the magical theories that magical world currently used was based upon was the watered down version of Alteran knowledge.

'It's a blessing in disguise for me as now I don't have to learn all those archaic redundant laws of magic. I can simply simply do much better by using the originally better explained and vastly varied Alteran laws of sciences. And the knowledge that I don't gain from FERU can simply be gained by reverse-engineering magical theories back to their original state'

Ancient runes was an excellent example of this. The Alterans and all the their other great advanced allies

had with experience and wisdom of the ages devised languages that could not only be spoken and written but also held the true meaning of the universe around them in every character.

Ancient runes that the wizards learned was simply the understanding of what each character meant and what a specific combination could mean and with magic added through that meaning yield. To him it was like someone was trying to teach him the ABCs because the memory dumps had already given him a perfect understanding of the Alteran language and the second dump had given him the complete understanding of the Asgard language which the wizards were familiar with as the Norse runes. Right now Harry was speeding through learning the Nox language after which in the next memory dump would probably give him the furling language. All ancient runes of the wizards were made up of only these four languages and their combinations.

The only thing left for him to learn in terms of wizarding runes was the different tricks and techniques magical beings had developed for better using ancient runes such as Warding, rituals and runic enchantment. And since the Potters were known for being expert Warders, a field that heavily relied on Ancient runes, Harry had access to most of the known ways of using Ancient runes in terms of warding. He was going through that knowledge bit by bit everyday, practicing warding and ward-breaking in the chamber of secrets. That too had lead to many interesting discoveries about the secret chamber.

He was rudely brought out of his semi-slumber by a shoved elbow in his ribs thanks to Hermione, indicating that the period was over. Harry sighed and got up. So much to do in so little time.

* * *

May 24 1994

The next morning brought with it a pleasant surprise and an opportunity. When Neville and Harry were going down the stairs to the common room to go to their training room, they were surprised to find a little redhead standing in their way.

"Good morning Ginny. I didn't know you got up this early" asked Harry hoping to be polite and stave off any questioning. He knew from his visits to the Burrow that Ginny got up late and was notoriously difficult to awaken, just like the rest of her siblings. Her getting up early and blocking their way was very suspicious. He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was and was merely a coincidence. Sadly it wasn't going to be that easy.

"I usually don't but from what I know so don't you two" replied Ginny with an innocent look on her face " So…where you going to do your secret stuff?" probed Ginny. Her innocent look turned into a knowing smirk when Neville panicked and started mumbling excuses about them.

Harry groaned internally, while outwardly he presented a calm façade. He knew what she wanted now. She wanted to join them! While Harry had plans for including others in their martial arts practice he wasn't ready to bring in anyone yet in to their training, especially not the girl as the one standing in front of him.

'I guess we'll have to start including others earlier than expected' sighed Harry as he wanted Neville to be trained enough to teach Martial arts Form I to train the others. It would be great for him as teaching was always a booster of self-confidence and it will not take more of his already occupied time. 'I guess We'll have to make do'

"Excuse us for a minute Ginny" and not waiting for a response guided Neville away to talk privately.

"What do we do Harry! How did she find out? What if she tell others!" whispered a slightly panicked Neville. The martial arts really was helping his new friend. Without them he'd have been a gibbering wreck of anxiousness trying to be brave.

"We let her join. She probably observed us getting better at everything and going away every morning and coming back looking all dirty and sweaty. As for her telling the others? We let her tell" seeing that Neville was about to interrupt him Harry raised his palm indicating him to stop "but only to the ones we would prefer to have join our little group"

"But what if others find out. You know how the school gossips and reacts about any thing that involves you" replied Neville concerned. He didn't want the first thing that was working well for him to end.

"Its bound to happen if not now then later. All we can do is make sure that we gain the most out of the situation" Answered Harry calmly. 'And I know exactly how to gain the most in this situation. This is the perfect opportunity to start building my social connections. They would be needed later on' thought Harry

"You okay with this Neville?" asked Harry. He wanted other to join but if Neville felt he wasn't ready, he'd postpone that for a while.

"I suppose we don't really have a choice" groaned out Neville as his shoulders slumped slightly.

"Worry not my friend. It'll all work out. Just do what I tell you to" told Harry a soothing tone.

They beckoned a slightly nervous Ginny close.

"So?" Asked Ginny, a hint of nervousness leaking through in her voice.

"What do you want Ginny?" asked Harry a little more forcefully then he intended. Just because he liked the idea of including her, didn't mean he liked being forced to change his plans unexpectedly. He winced internally as Ginny recoiled a bit but then the famous Weasley temper cam back full force. Oh boy.

" Don't take that tone with me Harry Potter!" snapped an angry Ginny and Neville beside suppressed his wince the best he could "Its obvious whatever you two are doing is what's helping you improve your overall performance and I wanna join!"

"Why?" asked Harry flatly

"Duh! I wanna to be better as well" Here Ginny paused expecting this to be enough for an explanation but clearly seeing as this wasn't enough, Ginny took a deep breath as if letting out something big "and after last year's……….incident with t-tom I really don't have any friends here, especially not in Gryffindor" replied Ginny with a slightly sour look on her face.

"Alright you can join" Ginny's whole face lit up with delight "But you have to do something for us first" Said a slightly smirking Harry. 'Lets see how you like unexpected demands!' thought Harry amusedly

And as he told her what to do Harry potter was thoroughly amused to see the reactions of both Neville and Ginny at his 'request'.

* * *

Neville paled as he heard what Harry had asked Ginny to do. That was a rather cruel thing to ask. He would never have done it but maybe just maybe Ginny might succeed.

His thoughts turned inwards, now with such active and brave students joining, there was no way that he would be able to learn and improve in peace now.

'Every good thing comes to end. At least I got better while it lasted' thought a sad Neville

His downward spiraling thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt by a hand on his shoulder and the owner of said hand looking at him with an expression of seriousness.

"Don't worry Neville. I will teach you the advanced martial arts forms separately" seeing Neville's sigh of relief and the expression of gratefulness on his chubby face, Harry couldn't help himself add in " You'll need it all to teach the newcomers" Harry chuckled and moved towards the exit as Neville stood frozen in shock.

* * *

Ginny Weasley silently crept onwards. She couldn't believe what she had been asked to do. What was even more absurd, infact nearing downright impossible was exactly who had asked her to do this. Stealthily she opened the door and quickly ducked behind the adjacent wall to avoid whatever trap was placed there. When nothing happened, she tiptoed in to the room. There were the targets! Right in front of her. If only she could…..

She heard a noise behind her one moment and she lunged out of the way of a something gooey looking that would have hit her head. Unfortunately she stepped right on to another trap where ropes sprung out of nowhere and left her tied on the ground. And as she realized exactly how she had been tied, she blushed furiously in embarrassment and anger! She had a gag in her mouth and had just been hogtied! And she couldn't even reach her wand! Thankfully the spell didn't vanish her clothes! There was a bright flash and a click. Was that a camera!!!

"Stupid perverted hormonal teenage boys!" yelled out Ginny or tired to for only muffled voices came out. It was to this noise that her targets awoke. Rubbing their eyes sleepily they got of out their bed to look who their newest 'guest' was only to freeze in shock and horror at the sight of very familiar eyes glaring death at them.

Their BDSM trap that triggered specifically in the presence of the finer female students, the trap that was placed to capture girls seeking revenge and have embarrassing photos of, had just captured their only little sister, the one person capable at out-pranking them and making their lives miserable.

Their horror-filled gazes looked at each other

"We are…" said the first twin

"….so doomed" said the second. They shuddered in unison.

* * *

Harry and Neville were going through their Katas when the door to their training room opened and in stepped a flushed Ginny and at a distance meekly followed by the Weasley twins. Harry opened his mouth to ask but one piercing glare from Ginny shut him up. Neville had continued his Katas oblivious to the world.

"Hi guys. Sorry to wake you up early" said Harry.

"Don't worry about it" said one of the twins

"We were gonna wake up early anyway. OWL year you know" replied the other

"What we'd dearly like to know…."

"..is why we are here" the finished in unison

" Well……. You know how I've recently improved and so has Neville" the twins nodded "We did that with the help of a muggle form of martial arts that helps a lot. I asked you guys to come because if you want we can teach it to you." Seeing they were still unconvinced "It will help you learn better and think faster. Think of the mayhem you two can cause by being even more smarter than you are now" that did the trick as they looked like they wanted a shot at it.

" But…. I'd like to keep it a secret for now, so no telling anyone. Also be careful around Snape and whatever you do don't look him in the eyes as he can read your minds" advised Harry

The twins snickered thinking Harry had made a joke but seeing no one else laughing they stooped.

"You know"

"That does explain"

"how the greasy git can always"

"catch our pranks on him!"

"Yeah, he always knew the right words to make me a nervous and destroy my potions" added in Neville who had finished his kata and was resting on a chair stacked along the east wall.

"Snape's not the only one. Dumbledore" said Ginny "He does it too" said Ginny quietly her blush now gone. "After… After last year's incident every time I looked into the eyes of either Snape or Dumbledore, I get a light headache" said Ginny as a way of explanation

"Are you sure Ginny?" asked Harry quickly. That would explain so much about his misadventures in the past. 'the damn old fool knew about the dangers that lurked in the school and still let me and my friends get in danger' thought Harry suppressing his anger.

"Perfectly" answered Ginny seriously.

Silence ensued as each contemplated the latest revelation.

"Well that aside you two wanna join us? Ginny already did" Asked Harry.

"Sure…" started one

"…Why not"

" after all we have to keep an eye on you two…"

" to make sure you don't try any fancy 'moves' on our sweet little sister" finished the other only to flinch when receiving a kick to the shins from said sweet little sister

"Okay then. Meet us her tomorrow same time. Dress in something similar to what we're wearing. Robes simply don't allow the flexibility needed here"

That decided one by one they all left leaving Harry to come last who was staring suspiciously at the only female in their group walking ahead of him. He now knew for a fact there was something fishy going on with Ginny. He just didn't know what?

'I just hope her secret does hurt anyone. Again'

* * *

May 31st 1994

A week after bringing Ginny and the twins, Harry told Neville to cover for him and then under his cloak stealthily made his way down to Myrtle's bathroom, checking the marauder's map now and then to ensure he wasn't being followed. Reaching the secret entrance, Harry put away the map and invisibility cloak.

'Open' hissed out Harry. After speaking Parseltongue regularly, he no longer had to imagine talking to a snake. Slowly the entrance grinded open in front of him.

'Stairs' hissed Harry and circular stairway started to form leading below. That had been one of his discoveries during his Warding exercises but only the first of the several that came after it.

On his way to the chamber entrance Harry walked by the point where the cave in had occurred. The only indication of it that remained was the additional pillars along the walls of the tunnel to ensure such a thing didn't happen again. It would seem that house-elves were not only experts in house-hold chores but also maintenance and construction. Harry was very thankful for that.

He reached the circular metal door to the entrance and hissed it to opened. Ever since Harry had seen this peculiar door, Harry had been curious as to why it was made in such an unusual fashion. His forays into discovering the chamber and practicing his warding had led him to another door similar to this one deep into the other end of the chamber. He had discovered that the other door opened into a heavily warded and unplottable underwater cavern in the great lake of Hogwarts. These doors were airlocks and were one of several contingences designed to maintain pressure and keep the lake water from coming in to the chamber.

When the door opened completely Harry gaze swept the now clean and bright chamber that was being customized to his specification.

'No more dark and eerie, no serpent statues and definitely not that that monkey face representation of Slytherin' thought Harry as his gaze swept over the entire chamber visible.

He loved the house-elves, not only were they able to provide him access to the outside world and the resources there but also clean and modify the chamber to his liking. No longer dark and eerie, the chamber was now brightly lit and clean. Harry needed a secret place to conduct his experiments, design and build Alteran machines and the chamber of secrets suited his needs almost perfectly.

'Its deep underground, has limited and controlled access and is separately warded specially to avoid detection. And in case of attack it's easily defendable. Perfect place of a secret lab/HQ' thought Harry

For his current ideas and tasks the chamber had been split into different sections with glass walls and corridors separating them. Harry had plans to carve runes on the glass walls making them stronger than the strongest metal known to earth and capable of absorbing energies from whatever mishaps happened in his research and tinkering. The Illumination was provided by the numerous glowing spheres that hung on the walls in their brackets. They were called Sun spheres and had been imported in from Fort Griffin by his House-elves to brighten the chamber. He had researched these fascinating light spheres and found out that they were in fact rechargeable alchemic sun Crystals. Sun crystals were artificially created crystals in an alchemical process. They had the ability to absorb sunlight during daytime and emit the same sunlight at night. They were also nearly indestructible and long lasting. His house elves regularly replaced discharged sun spheres with fully charged ones from Fort Griffin.

It was these crystals that had peaked Harry's curiosity towards the almost forgotten art of Alchemy and he was learning a little bit of that as well whenever he could. Wizards didn't master this art anymore because it required not only a deep understanding of magics but also of sciences, particularly chemistry. The ministry in their infinite wisdom also indirectly interfered making it harder to learn alchemy.

Harry moved to the first section that he had made in to a potions lab. In it he had some of the potions brewing on that he needed or would need soon. Harry checked on them one by one, adding ingredients and making notes as he went. Close by a coupe of house-elves were making their own 1st year potions. Harry had started them on learning potions to observe whether they can be taught new fields of magic. So far they were learning quite nicely from the 1st year potion book with the occasional guidance from him. He'd been afraid of cauldron explosions as was the norm for Hogwarts students but so for none had occurred yet.

'makes you wonder exactly 'who' is more incompetent. The students or a certain greasy professor' thought Harry mockingly.

At one corner of the room was his first work into the field of Alchemy. The simmering potion when finished would be used in a process that would convert raw materials into clear crystals. Crystals that could be used in warding and enchanting if not merely for looking pretty, Crystals that Harry would be able to use in making Alteran technology.

Apart from alchemy there were some very important potions brewing in his potions lab. The first potion was a nutrition potion. Doing martial arts had made him realize just how much his growth had been stunted by malnourishment courtesy to the Dursleys. The nutrition potion that he was taking daily would fill up the gaps as best as possible. The second potion was the polyjuice potion. Being a famous celebrity could be very troublesome and Harry hated the fact that he couldn't go to public places without being instantly spotted and recognized. The polyjuice potion would help him out in that regard immensely. Harry had already discretely collected a few hair samples of his housemates and with the help of house-elves had also collected hair samples of muggles of various ages.

The third potion he was attempting to brew was proving rather difficult. He was trying to brew the ministry restricted Animagus Revealing potion that was designed to let the drinker 'see' their form in deamspace. Harry had obtained the method from his father's journal and while there were other ways to bring forth ones inner animal, the potion was the easiest and fastest way. Apart from these potions Harry was also brewing a few other potions for medical purposes and a few 'gifts' for the Dursleys.

Harry got out of the potions lab and walked towards the area he had plans to make into a recreational area. Right now all it had was a few sofas and a bookshelf half full of comics and story books he had wanted to read but the Dursleys wouldn't allow him and an old pinball machine. He had plans to build a holographic projector to view movies and other video entertainments on it. But that was for later.

Moving on Harry came to the currently most active part of the chamber currently being used as a storage area for the supplies he had ordered brought. They were putting a significant dent on his Gringotts vault but it was worth it. Crates upon crates of things were placed in an orderly manner. In the middle of it all stood Caput reading from a clipboard in hand and guiding the incoming loaded House-elves to place their cargoes appropriately. The items were coming from a warehouse in London he had rented for the muggle companies to deliver his requested items to. Seeing Harry Approach he gave a bow in greeting.

"How is it going?" asked Harry. He had given the elves a long list of raw item to acquire form the muggle world, a difficult concept for house-elves but one they were performing admirably.

"Most items transferred here from rented warehouse in London, Master Harry" Replied Caput while looking over his clipboard. "few things left to buy. They be here in few days" reaching into his suit, he pulled out a heavy looking envelope and handed t to him

"When Caput go to nasty goblin bank to take muggle money to buy items, the goblins gives caput this to give to you. Says you asked for this" said Caput

"They aren't that bad. I was hoping for this to arrive by now. Stick around for a while, I might have a few more errands for you. Good job by the way" told Harry praising the little elf for his excellent work.

Flushing with pride Caput hastily bowed and returned to his task of guiding the incoming crates.

Harry walked over to the largest section of the chamber that he had made his Office/Lab. One side contained a few office furniture brought in from Fort griffin while the other contained his current on going Alteran projects and few other tid bits of electronics he had torn apart to used their part in his on going Alteran projects. In the middle on a pedestal stood FERU.

Sitting on his desk, Harry looked over the letter from Gringotts. He had been very pleased to know that he could do his business with Gringotts via house-elves. All the items bought by the house-elves were being paid by his trust vault. After reading through some of the Potter family ledgers, he knew there was suppose to be much more than what his trust vault contained, so a few days ago Harry had sent a letter enquiring if he had access to any more vaults. Harry was expecting to at least have limited access to the Potter family vault he had read about in his family ledgers. Thus he was thoroughly surprised when out of the envelope not one but two keys fell out. On the first key was the Potter family crest while on the second was the picture of a black dragon.

Reading the parchments in the envelope explained a lot and left him feeling a jumble of conflicting emotions. Every family vault had two keys. They main key belonging to the head of the house and the Heir Key belonging to the Heir of said ancient and noble family. The main key allowed full access to the vault while the Heir key allowed limited access in the way that only items could be removed from the Family vault.

The keys sent to him were Vault Heir keys given to Heirs of Ancient noble Families of Potter…… and Black! Apparently since he was Sirius Black's Godson and was related to the Blacks he was his Heir and thus had access to Black Family vault.

Part of Harry, the young emotional part wanted nothing to do with something that would belong to the helper of the murderer of his parents. The new and more mature part however wanted to utilize this opportunity to the fullest to not only have his needs met but also exact vengeance by using the property of his enemy to empower himself. Thankfully the mature part won out.

'It's just like using the chamber. Using the resources of one's enemies to improve oneself is so fulfilling' chuckled Harry.

Harry took out the last set of parchments from the envelope. There were three of them. The first was the report regarding the details of his trust vault. The second and third contained summarized descriptions about every stored item in the Potter and Black vault respectively.

Potter Trust Vault

Access : Full

Contents

23,579 Galleons

12,343 Sickles

1,294 Knuts

Potter Family Vault

Access : Limited

Contents

645,932 Galleons

342,767 Sickles

62834 Knuts

Black Family Vault

Access : Limited

Contents

490,042 Galleons

207,000 Sickles

41,637 Knuts

'Hm. Even combined all that wealth wouldn't be enough for my long term plans and investments. Still better than nothing though. Now I'll have to find a way go around that pesky law prohibiting me from access to all that wealth' thought Harry

Along both the family vault statements was the additional information about all the items within them that he had specifically asked for. Harry wanted to know what he already had so that he could plan ahead utilizing said items the best of his abilities and going through the list of both the vaults Harry found many thins that would help him.

Quickly writing down the items he really like and wanted to take them out form the vault.

"Dobby!" called out Harry. A few days after his contact with the Potter elves Harry had tried the elf summoning ritual and after a few failed attempts had succeeded in summoning Dobby. Harry had realized after numerous interactions with his own House-elves that Dobby was a bit of an odd-ball amongst his own kind. A dare-devil maverick of a house-elf. Harry wanted someone like him to be around to 'rub off' on the other house-elves. He now worked here in the chamber.

"Yes master Harry Potter sir!!!" said the excitable elf that appeared with a muffled pop wearing a suit similar to Caput.

"Hi Dobby. Could you please take this to Caput. Tell him to have this letter sent to Gringotts as soon as possible. Oh and tell the others not to disturb me. I'm going to be doing very sensitive work and don't want to be distracted" Replied Harry and he gave his list to Dobby.

"Dobby do" replied Dobby his eyes alight with delight and with a pop Dobby was gone. It seemed that staying around saner house-elves had improved Dobby a little bit as well. Harry was happy for his little friend and honestly for himself as well because it meant that Dobby won't attempt to grievously harm him to keep him away from trouble. Trouble that always had a nasty tendency to find him.

Sighing tiredly Harry neatly placed the bank statement in their proper folders before getting up and going to the lab portion of his office where he was working on his current project. The project was a sort of a practical examination given to him by FERU and only a complete and functional version of this machine in front of him being scanned by FERU as part of the level 3 exam would allow him access to level 4 memory dump and a few certain 'things' .The machine in front of him was also useful to him because so many of his future projects depended on it.

Harry was trying to assemble a small cold fusion reactor.

Reliable and unlimited power, easy to make, the only drawback of the cold fusion reactor was that it could produce comparatively smaller amount of energy. 'Well…… smaller in comparison to the other Alteran power sources. These things can remove the power crisis of the entire planet. I have to stop thinking like an Alteran. Stupid memory dumps.' thought Harry irritated looking down at his latest objective.

'Doesn't look like much' indeed it looked as if it had been found in a dumpster after being involved in a failed free-fall experiment from the top of a building.

Sitting down on his work bench Harry started to complete the tacky looking machine now that all the extra parts he needed had arrived yesterday. Concentrating solely on making the reactor Harry finished it in just under two hours.

Two hours later a groaning and terribly tired Harry stretched in his place with a happy grin on his face as he watched a plethora of electronics and machine around his office come to life to courtesy to the power being provided by the cold-fusion reactor. A few of the more complex electronics fizzled and smoked out after a few moments but the rest worked just fine.

'I'd have to design something similar to EMP shielding for the more sensitive muggle technology. Fortunately I won't have much use of it as most of the Alteran technology is 'magic' energy friendly' thought Harry as he observed his work with satisfaction. Now all he had to do was take the next FERU test and he'd be done for the day.

Too tired to move, Harry took out his wand and summoned FERU to him and placed the teaching sphere next to his newly constructed reactor.

"Scan" requested Harry. A moment later FERU came alive and began to hover in front of the cold fusion reactor and scanned it. Beeping in confirmation it turned towards him and opened up like a blooming flower to begin the next examination and subsequent download.

'I just hate this part. Can't the Alterans built a less invasive machine' thought Harry as FERU latched onto his face.

An Hour later FERU unlatched itself and went dormant again leaving Harry groaning in a mild headache yet even through the pain Harry put his palm out and concentrated on the new 'gift' from FERU. Slowly a small silver liquid sphere started to gather in his hands growing larger and larger as all of it gathered in his palm at his mental command.

Looking down at the shiny metal-like sphere Harry smiled proudly. All that extra hard work had paid off off and this was his reward. And with this reward he shall bring about not only his freedom but bring a new era of peace and prosperity to the whole world.

For Harry Potter had just been provided with complete control of self-replicating multi-purpose Alteran nanites and with it came the power to build almost anything he'd need. Anything at all.

* * *

A/N : Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please REVIEW!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own neither Stargate nor the Harry Potter franchise. 'Stargate' and 'Harry Potter' both belong to their respective creators. No infringement is intended and no profit is made. I own none of the characters associated with them as well. I simply write for my own personnel enjoyment

A/N : Sorry again for the longer delay but this chapter just didn't wanna get written nicely. So I had to do it slowly. Too many ideas running around in my head you know?

Love the reviews & the advise. Keep it coming. It help a lot.

Anyway. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

At first the Caput head-elf of the Ancient and noble house of Potter had thought they were doomed. Their poor master hadn't been able to keep his sanity intact due to all the abuse and hardships they had heard he had suffered from. Master Harry had been ordering them to bring more and more weird muggle things to him and had chosen to build a house for himself in some smelly gloomy dark underground. They had made changes to the underground sewer chamber and now it was barely tolerable. He even had a few younger house-elves learning wizards arts instead of important things like cleaning and maintaining all of master's properties. The fact that the younger ones who learned these new things were enjoying themselves was also very troubling to the older generation of house-elves.

Their belief that he was not right in the head was further enhanced when one House-elf who had been cleaning saw him grinning manically at a metal orb in his hands. But as House-elves they were loyal till the end and they would serve their master faithfully even if they could clearly see his madness. All they could do was hope and pray that their master would get better. They were just beginning to consider offering up some form of ritual sacrifice in honor of some old long forgotten Mythical God to plead to said God to restore sanity to the last of their masters when all his wacky actions seemed to start making sense to them, all that useless muggle material brought was made into many things awe-inspiring and frankly intimidating.

The first thing that their master had built was a giant something that took an entire section of the chamber. Their master had described it to them as a machine brain that would help him in thinking and had called it 'kompooter' or something like that. He had then given this 'kompooter' a nice girly voice and some intelligence but not too much intelligence their Master had said when he had introduced 'her' to them. He had requested a few elves to step forth so that he could train them in some basic ways of using the girly 'Kompooter'.

The second thing Master Harry had built with the liquid metal that he now controlled was a wrist watch with which he could be in contact with the 'kompooter'. It was shiny and very very pretty.

Although all the house-elves in the service of House Potter were scared of all these new machines and a little bit jealous of the liquid metal servant his master always kept with him they were none the less very pleased their master was not insane.

He was just plain weird.

But that was fine

Because they all knew that weird in the magical world was a sign of greatness.

June 8 1994

Harry Potter sat on a mat covered floor meditating. He had finished his Martial arts practice and was now trying once again to find his animagus form through meditation. He was also trying to rather unsuccessfully block out the voices of all his fellow practitioners that were learning from Neville. His friend had come a long way in a short time and his transformation was almost as startling and visible to others now as his transformation had once been. It was a bit of a relief for him truthfully.

'It helps him get better and it keeps certain manipulative eyes from focusing at me and my sudden changes for too long' thought Harry as his gaze swept from his oldest sparring partner to the trio of redheads that were following Neville's instructions.

None had felt the changes in Neville as close the red-headed twins had. Gone was their meek occasional prank victim who could be easily bullied into doing anything they asked him to do 'nicely'. Replacing that meek nervous chubby boy was a strong young man who knew his self-worth, who knew how to fend for himself and who had wiped the floor clean with them the first time they had taunted him. Now they were learning from him and were rather happy about it because the martial arts form actually helped them concentrate better on important things. Well important to them anyways.

'Never would anyone have believed that the twin terrors of Gryffindor would act so docile and respective towards Neville Longbottom' thought Harry amusedly as his gaze locked onto the last figure practicing martial arts with them.

Ginny Weasley had proven to be more and more of an irritating and frustrating enigma. First was the subtle changes in her behavior. He was sure now that even the twins had noticed this about their only sister being close to her now. Second was her knowledge about things she wasn't suppose to know or understand. Third was her boldness in approaching them and tricking them in joining their regular morning activity. He had decided to keep an eye on her. To Harry her keeping big secrets meant big trouble just like last year with that diary. He knew that Ginny had figured it out by now that he was suspicious of her and had kept her head down and nose clean. That is until just yesterday.

While sparring was an important part of practicing martial arts it came with the price of hurts and bruises. Especially when you were sparring on the stone hard floor of a classroom. So after falling down in her bum one time too many during a sparring match, the petite redhead had lost her temper and claimed that she knew a place a thousand times better than this. Naturally saying that had everyone's eyes and interest on her and Harry could see that she didn't want to reveal that. But reveal she did under the pressure of all the gazes in front of her pleading her to save them from the pain of falling on hard stone floor.

So now here they were in this fascinating room on the seventh floor. A room that could be almost anything they wanted it to be. A room known as the Room of Requirements. And while everyone was happy to have a spacious well-padded floor and training and exercising equipment, Harry was getting more and more suspicious of their female friend.

'What is she hiding?' thought Harry 'How does she know these things? About this room, about Dumbledore? This has gone far enough and I'm too busy to keep an eye on her all the time. I'll have to think of something more…... appropriate' mind made up Harry went back to trying meditate and patiently waited for this session to end.

"Stay behind for a while Neville. I need your help with something" Asked Harry as everyone was leaving.

"Yes Harry?" asked Neville as he shut the door behind the leaving redheads.

"I want to know if you can do something for me." Asked Harry hoping he wouldn't say no.

"What?" asked Neville Curiously

"I need you to get closer to Ginny, become a better friend to her and keep a close eye on her" replied Harry plainly.

"Wha -why?" asked Neville stuttering a little. The thought of getting closer to a fire-cracker redhead female with a short fuse wasn't very pleasing. Although he didn't know Ginny well, he had heard much from her grandmother about the shrilling dominatrix that her mother was and had little doubt that Ginny was the same. Not to mention all that mess from last year.

Harry sighed knowing it would be hard to explain his suspicions to his now not-so timid friend without telling him his own secrets.

"I know. Believe me I know. I've been keeping an eye on her and she seems …. Different somehow"

"Maybe it's because what happened to her last year. You know things like that don't just pass away without changing you" reasoned Neville.

"This is different Neville. There is more to it than that. She seems to know things. Things she's not suppose to know. Her behavior is different and after last year's fiasco I don't trust her. Please my friend, will you keep an eye on her and let me know if she's up to something" Requested Harry hoping this much would convince his friend to get closer to the only female Weasley. He could get his elves to keep an eye on her for him but he knew that it wouldn't be as effective as sending in Neville.

'On second thought maybe I should do both and throw in a little electronic surveillance for good measure as well. Never hurts to be safe' thought Harry making a mental note to talk to his head-elf Caput about this.

"If you think this is important I guess I'll give it a try." Said Neville reluctantly. Even if Neville didn't want anything to do with getting closer to his doom, he would do it if Harry asked him. After all, of all the students in the school only Harry had experience in such things and he trusted Harry's judgment in these matters impeccably.

The First technological item that Harry had built was a super computer based on the designs he had scanned form FERU itself. Only this one was much bigger but unfortunately didn't use crystal based technology so was still inferior in comparison to its Alteran equivalents. Still it was more than adequate for current requirements. Harry had provided the computer with limited AI to perform many operations on its own. Harry had deliberately kept the AI less smart and dependent upon him because he didn't trust a fully independent AI. He had even given it some of its own nanites which had helped in speeding up construction of more technological items he had wanted to build. Harry needed a computer with such high level capabilities for his next big project.

The nanites Surveillance drones.

These nanites drones were primarily designed for Alteran anthropologists who sought to observe primitive developing cultures and civilizations remotely and stealthily without 'polluting' said environment with their presence. When released into an environment, these small probes would morph their appearance to resemble items in their locality effectively camouflaging themselves. Armed with limited ranged scanning and cloaking technology they were designed to work in tandem with other drones to effectively cover the desired area of surveillance in grid network of sorts. They could also 'hack in' to the local electronic telecommunication networks providing access to all information existing in there as well.

They could be used as the perfect surveillance and espionage tool against less-developed civilizations.

They were perfect for what Harry needed.

Knowledge was power and with his mastery over the power of knowledge Harry could turn the tides against him. Besides it never hurt to know more about ones opponents.

'As they say, Forewarned is forearmed' thought Harry. 'Now all that remains is to release them in Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and the Forbidden forest for the field testing. After that I'll release them in all the magical hotspots and then finally into the muggle world as well '

The other reason Harry had for using these drones was that he wanted them to use their powerful sensors to scan and record every bit of magic taking place around them so that his sensors could not only have ease in identifying the type of magic being done later on but also to have a pre-existing database of all spell signature outputs to experiment further into making new spells or perhaps even create a spell matrix emitter. But that was far into the future.

June 9 1994 , Saturday

It was Saturday night and like always the students were enjoying the weekend as they preferred. Same could be said for two particular students playing chess in the Gryffindor common room.

On one side was Harry potter. Normally Harry didn't partake in this time consuming game anymore but recently specially after being granted the use of nanites, he had decided to slow his learning pace and enjoy his life a little as well. While before Harry only played and lost the chess game to appease his friend, now Harry played the game with the aim to win it at least once. So far all he had succeeded in doing was prolonging the game and making his friend concentrate more.

Across form the raven haired young wizard was his friend Ronald Weasley. While normally when playing chess, his entire focus was on winning the game, tonight that was not so. Ron knew that he wasn't particularly smart but even he could tell that his best mate had changed a lot and being as close to him as he was, he knew what the problem was. Ron had been meaning to talk to his friend for some time and now was the perfect opportunity.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something" said Ron distractedly as he played his move.

Across him Harry arched an eyebrow in question and silently contemplated his next move "About what?"

"Well….. It's like this. I know you've said you wouldn't go after Black or do anything thick like that" said Ron seriously " but for some time I think you've been readying yourself for just that, isn't it?" asked Ron and got a little irritated watching that his best mate still concentrating on the board and hadn't listened to a word he'd said.

"Harry!" Said Ron irritated

" I heard you the first time Ron" answered Harry " What makes you think that I would go looking for Black?" asked Harry evenly, his eyes still on the game. Maybe he could win this blasted for once by distracting Ron.

"Oh where to start! You've been studying better, you always know answers to everything the teachers ask! That's not like you mate" replied Ron ticking the things off on one hand as the other played his next move casually " On top of that you're always busy aren't you? And you're up and gone before I get up in the mornings doing Merlin knows what! " exclaimed his redhead friend.

"I've been studying better because that is what I should have been doing all along and I get up before dawn to exercise and believe me when I tell you my friend …..Everyone's up and gone before you get up" Replied Harry amusedly as he played his next move and internally cheered as he had Ron trapped.

"Hey!" protested Ron weakly. "I don't sleep late" seeing Harry's dubious look pointed towards him "Well, not always. Anyways why are you all of a sudden a Mr. Know-it-all if it ain't to get better and go chasing after Black eh?" asked Ron convinced that now that the truth was out his friend would agree and let him help. He played his next move.

"I am getting better because I have realized that I really don't have a choice" said Harry "Ever since I was born someone or other has been after me. First it was Voldemort" Ron Flinched "coming after me and killing my parents, then it was his ghost thingy in our first year, just last year it was that diary and the Basilisk and now Black is after me. What would it be next year?" here Harry paused to let all of that sink in to his slower friend "I can't afford to laze around Ron, Not if I want to live past my 20s"

"b-but we're just kids!" A thoroughly shocked Ron said automatically not really thinking about all his friend had told him

Sighing Harry got up, not really in the move to play any more "Yeah we're kids all right. Kids that have done more than what many adult could say they ever have. The problem is that's how I'll probably die as if don't step up to the challenges" said Harry Yawning "I am tired. We'll play later, Good night Ron" mumbled a slightly tired Harry as he ascended the stairs to his dorm room.

But Ron didn't answer. He couldn't answer because his mind had gone into shock. He was not so much shocked at what his friend had said in the end 'cause Ron already knew that sub-consciously. No what had so utterly shocked Ron was the chess board in front of him. Because for once Harry had come very close to beating him at his own game.

'He really is getting better' thought Ron feeling glad, jealous and puzzled at the same time.

June 10 1994 , Sunday

It was a wonderful Sunday at Hogwarts. It was 10 in the morning and in his bed alone in the dorms, Harry Potter was meditating and trying to find out his Animagus form. So far his quest in doing so had been frustratingly fruitless. He had even tried the Animagus Revealing potion that was suppose to either provide you an image about your animagus form or have no effect what so ever at all proving one didn't have the potential to achieving ones animal form.

But as with all things it was never that easy for Harry. Harry had indeed had a dream proving that he had a form. The problem was that all he had been able to see in his dream was an indescribable glowing shape that had no recognizable characteristics that Harry could see. He had of course consulted all the information he had access to and had finally stumbled upon a vague reference claiming that this was due to the fact that some wizards and witches had a magical animagus form. The reference also speculated that this was probably because said Wizard or Witch was too powerful to be in tune with a mere normal animal spirit. While that information had been very nice to know, that too wasn't the end of his troubles in gaining his Animagus form since the only guaranteed way that Harry now had left for becoming an animagus was to meditate and find your animal form within you by yourself. A slow and tedious prospect similar to finding a needle in a haystack.

'I'll master it no matter how long it takes. If dad could do it then so can I' Thought Harry stubbornly.

That is how we find Harry sitting quietly with his feet folded underneath him and meditating.

The serene silence was interrupted by the beeping sound coming from wrist watch on his hand. The wrist watch had been one of the first things Harry had constructed after finished building his Computer as a means to remotely communicate with it. The Beeping was indicating that something had been found that he had set the AI and the house-elves operators to be on the look out for.

Sighing and getting up from his meditative pose, Harry waved his hand over his wrist and a mini- holographic screen popped out with Alteran script flowing through it. He would have to go to his secret lab to check the information in detail.

15 minutes later Harry stepped into the control room he had built adjacent to his computer core. As the name implied, the Control room was the place from where everything in the lab could be controlled. It was also the place where all the information form the recently activated surveillance drones network arrived and was being processed with the help of two little house-elf sitting on their cute little chairs. They were Siley & Wiley. These two were unique amongst their kin as they were not only twins girls but also unfortunately mute. They were intelligent thought and were well suited for the job of information monitoring.

"Hey girls. What have you got for me?" asked Harry moving towards an empty terminal to see the information in detail that had been collected by the surveillance drones being presented to him.

'Hm. Looks like trouble is brewing within the forbidden forest' thought Harry as he went through all related information collected and as he read on the whole picture of the situation started to emerge in front of him.

Thinking about the situation presented to him Harry knew that if left unresolved would cause a lot conflicts probably even loss of life.

'I have to think of a way to stop this from becoming any bigger a problem than it already is and I have to find a solution as fast as possible' thought Harry as he paced around, concentrating on all the options available and while Harry had many ways of resolving this conflict peacefully, none could be achieved as fast or as stealthily as needed. Finally hitting upon a plan insane enough to work, Harry dashed towards his computer terminal and started looking through all the supplies stock he had available here and at the rented warehouse in London.

' I have most that I need for my insane plan!' thought Harry as he quickly scribbled down the few things that he need to brought form the warehouse and quickly summoning Dobby who appeared with a pop.

"What can Dobby do for Master Harry?" exclaimed Dobby excitedly and bowed.

"Gather a few of your brethren and get me all the items on this list from our London warehouse and bring it to the newly constructed Scuba bay near the lake entrance. Be quick about it please. Lives are at stake!" said Harry as he handed the list to the house elf who popped away with a hasty bow.

Getting up and praising the now blushing silent twin house-elves for a great job, Harry went back to his office and opened a cabinet he had put there. In it he had placed all the interesting and useful items he had brought out from his and the Black family vaults. Riffling through them Harry finally found what he was looking for. Suspended in his hand on a golden chain bearing the Potter family crest was something that would provide him what he was desperately lacking at this moment. TIME. For in his hand was his very own time turner.

'Sometimes you just gotta love the way wizards mess with things no one is suppose to. It is as enticing as it is horrifying' thought Harry as he gazed at the innocent looking tool that had so much potential.

Quickly locking the cabinet Harry walked briskly towards the control room and ordered the Computer AI and its large nanite force to being construction of a design he had just provided to it. The design was adaptation of something else that was already proven to have worked well.

'As the Alterans say… When in doubt look in to the greatest engineers of them all. Mother nature.' Snorted Harry 'easy for them to say as they had the technology to mimic nature's designs so closely. But then again so do I' thought Harry happy about his situation as he adapted the designs to his specifications.

Finished with that, Harry moved towards the newly dug-out section of his secret lab. The Scuba Bay was a huge underwater submarine pen of sorts he had designed and had built with the help of the house-elves and the nanites specially for the purpose of employing the underwater hatch in the chamber. Turning the corner, he came upon his latest ongoing technological tinkering.

Harry was building his own mini-sub. Only it was not complete and while most of the hull and other major components were installed and tested many minor tid bits remained.

'Guess I wouldn't be finishing you after all. But don't worry I'm going to use you to make something even better. Something cooler. Something that will be needed to save lives and avert a potential disaster. Let's hope I can pull it off in time.' Though Harry as he affectionately petted the outer hull of the partially constructed mini-sub.

Moving in closer Harry wasn't surprised to see a future/past version of himself in a corner of the room already working over additional components needed for their plan to work. Looking up form his work the 'other' Harry nodded at him and returned to work concentrating on his personal nanites to mould the materials to his desired shape. Harry paced around waiting for Dobby to arrive with all the materials he had ordered and when he arrived with a few elves with a sudden pop, Harry quickly thanked them, shrunk the newly brought construction materials and spun his time turner 4 times to go back 4 hours. Getting there Harry quickly set out to begin the parts he had seen his past/future counterpart make.

'I just hope this much time is enough' though Harry as he concentrated on his nanites and began constructing the more delicate and complicated parts that couldn't be manufactured by his Computer AI and its nanites force.

8 hours of continuous tiring work along with a few energy drinks, a slightly tired Harry looked on proudly at his finished project. He was glad that he had built the scuba Bay as large as he had for his latest invention took almost half of the empty space available here.

Sitting innocently in front of him and gleaming silver from the overhead Sun crystal lights was the metallic version of the 50 feet long Basilisk he had fought and defeated and whose remaining carcass had been processed and stored as separate potion ingredients and various other thing in his family vault.

The amphibious mecha-Basilisk in front of him was the exact replica of that one except it was silver instead of green and its eyes were blood-red as opposed to yellow of the original basilisk and in his personal biased opinion this one was way better looking than the live one.

The entire hull was made from a futuristic super dense alloy that the Alterans had long abandoned the use of for their space crafts. It had the ability to withstand enormous heat and kinetic energy. It was the best option Harry had available with the unavailability of metals not present on earth.

While externally it looked like a Basilisk internally was a different matter entirely. The area above and behind the mouth was where he had built a small cockpit to pilot this monstrosity. Unable to arm his latest toy with typical living Basilisk killing equipment, Harry had improvised severely by using the materials he had available and as a result the mecha-Basilisk's function was more like an eel. The entire super structure had a series of Tesla coils form tail tip to the mouth doubling as an endoskeleton as well as allowing it to discharge high powered lightning bolts from its mouth using a combination of electricity generation and atmospheric ionization. The added benefit was that it could fire its primary weapon underwater as well. For secondary weapon Harry had chosen a simple yet high powered pair of laser beam emitters that he had placed in the eye sockets of the mecha-basilisk. They too had many purposes. For power Harry had built three Cold-fusion reactors into the metallic snake just incase.

Turning towards his work table, Harry looked at the utility belt he had recently finished. He had gotten the idea of using a utility belt from some of the comics he had been reading recently.

'Another thing to put to blame at the Dursleys and all those people who allow my placement with them. Now I can read all the comics and look at all the TV shows but I no longer have the desire. Why read and watch when one can live that life and my life is already so full of adventures. Still they have pretty good ideas so I get to enjoy a few anyway' thought Harry

The belt which looked suspiciously similar to the one Bat-man used. For now only contained a large number of special purpose nanites. These were special nanites that he had built for himself personally. Putting the belt on, Harry activated the nanites and watched as the Glob slowly creeped onto his torso and slowly covered his entire body. Ten seconds later Harry was completely covered by them.

Looking into a mirror he had ordered be brought he gazed at his handy work.

Instead on an almost 14 years old scrawny teen, Harry looked more like a muscled fully grown adult wearing High-tech looking metal armor. His face however was covered with a metallic helmet that was built to resemble a menacing dragon head. He still wasn't quite sure why he had chosen a dragon but his instincts were telling him to do so and they had yet to lead him astray.

' I'll have to meditate on exactly why a part of me is all of a sudden so attracted to dragons so much' thought Harry before shrugging the thought off for later.

"I do good work" said Harry aloud in an altered metallic voice proudly. The suit had many uses. Primarily it was there to keep his identity a secret. Also as it was made of nanites, it could absorb energy. In other words it could completely absorb most normal spells thrown his way. He hadn't yet had the time to test it properly but he was hoping he'd not have any use of the suit's defensive features and only use it as a means of disguise.

'Its high time that the Wizarding world be introduced to the concept of masked super-Heroes' chuckled Harry at the idea of ministry of magic getting freaked out at the idea of masked vigilantes that they could do little to stop.

Harry hopped on the Mecha-Basilisk head and pressed his hand to its head allowing it open a hatch which lead to the cockpit. Harry jumped in and seated himself in the only chair there. Unlike regular earth vehicle cockpit, this one only had digital screens showing the view from various angles as well system information on the mecha-basilisk. Fastening himself to the seat, Harry put his hands into the indentions of palms in the arm rest of the chair. These Harry would use to control the machine.

'It's a pity I can't simply build one of those neural interfaces that the ancestors used to control their crafts.' Thought Harry wistfully 'That doesn't mean I can't cheat. I can simply control all the functions through my own personnel nanites'

At Harry mental nudge the hatch above closed on top of him. Next Harry navigated the Mecha-Basilisk close to the underwater hatch and hissed open after mentally activating the built in loud speakers. The underwater hatch of the chamber opened to his hissed command and the mecha-basilisk slithered in to the water.

Moving through the waters in a wavy pattern like snakes do, they reached the edge of the lake, only instead of moving upwards towards the ground level, Harry directed the giant snake straight towards the wall of earth within the lake at the speed of over 80 km/h. When they were 600 meters away form the rocky earth Harry unleashed the second and more unconventional function of the laser eyes.

"Engage drill mode" ordered Harry. At his command, the mecha-Basilisk eyes shot high powered laser beams in front of them at the earth heating it and melting it. Then all the scales on the mecha-basilisks body stood up at an inclined angle and started moving in a pattern similar to that of a drill. (1)

' Please work, please work, please work……' was the only thoughts going through a slightly nervous Harry's head. He was a little unsure about this since he only had enough time to test these things on a limited basis and hadn't had the time to test this function completely. But he was positive that his drilling mechanism would be easily able to go through the soft soil and loose rocks ahead of him. All the schematics he had run after his test said so.

And drill through it did. Other than a few minor shudders everything was working smoothly.

Sighing in relief, Harry guided the mecha-Basilisk towards an area of the forest he didn't particularly like since he was almost there last year.

Earlier that Morning in the Forbidden Forest

The aptly named Forbidden forest was home to many beasts and beings both magical and normal. Apart from the beasts there were only two species existing within the forest that were considered sentient.

The most powerful were the centaurs. They had been living within the forest from before the time of Hogwarts. Strong and agile, they were not only masters at co-existing harmoniously in the forests but their gifts in the art of Divination, healing and archery provided them with an edge that allowed them to stay at the top of the food chain within the forbidden forest. There were three herds of Centaurs living in the forbidden forest. Each herd had was bigger than 50 members each. They were the Plagiarius herd, the Amnis herd and the Silex herd. The Plagiarius herd lived in the clearings of the forest. The Amnis herd lived close to the streams that flowed within the forest while the Silex herd lived close to the edge of the Forbidden forest near the mountains bordering their home. Each herd defended their own territory and lived in harmony with the forest that they considered their home and property. The centaurs herd knew that even combined they were outnumbered and outmatched against the forces that existed outside of their turf so in times of great need the Herds would unite and defend what they considered theirs as one. They were also the ones mostly responsible for keeping the arcomantulas in line and confined mostly to their area.

Magorian, Stallion chief of the Plagiarius herd of the clearings was worried. It had been hours since some of the foals of their herd had gone missing and still couldn't be found. That was why the entire herd was out looking for them hoping to find them before something horrible happened to them. The forest was especially not safe for them this year.

The stars had warned them that a time of great hardship was upon them in which food would be scarce and a rotten evil would come to their forests and take what they considered precious from them. The stars had also predicted that should what they considered most precious be taken, they would have till sundown to find them or they would be lost forever.

Forewarned the centaur herds had stockpiled their food supplies and had kept their foals whom they considered most precious close to them. For almost a year things went on smoothly. The dementors had come as predicted and due to their evil cold presence and unhindered desire to suck souls any living being, the forest life had dwindled but the centaurs were prepared for this because they had heeded the warnings presents in the dark skies. Until now.

Some of the foals getting frustrated at all the confinement had sneaked away to play gallop at night when the elders were concentrating on star-gazing. And now they couldn't be found anywhere.

The herd had spread out in groups to search for them. Amongst them was Magorian the Stallion chief of the Plagiarius herd. His daughter Melantha too had been lost and he was worried and scared for her. They were searching in the area that scout patrols had reported seen dementors repeatedly. He was hoping that the foals had not been foolish enough to come this way. Sadly his hopes were dashed away he saw something that proved beyond a sliver of doubt that her daughter and most probably the rest of the foals had come this way had been probably taken by dementors.

For there lying at the bottom of a tree was her daughter's favorite scarf that she always kept with her.

Angered and desperate Magorian whipped out a hollowed horn made of Giant Boar tusk form his belt pouch and blew deeply into it three times. The booming sound of the horn echoed through out the forest.

Throughout the forbidden forest Centaurs of all the herds straightened and moved to gather their weapons. A call for help had been given. A call for fight had been given. It had been as the stars had foretold.

"Return to the clearings and let them know what we have found. Bring as many warriors as you can" bellowed out Magorian rearing on his hind legs in fury.

"What are we to tell the herd elders, Clan Chief?" asked one the younger centaurs as he pawed at the ground nervously.

"Tell them……. Tell them that the foul creatures that invaded our forest have taken our foals. We must rescue them in full force if we are to succeed" was the response "Now GO!"

By mid-day over a hundred armed centaurs form all the herds would have gathered in the clearing and would attempt to mount a rescue for the lost foals.

If things should have been allowed to have passed as expected, the Centaurs would attack the dementor's encampment and not finding the foals there would assume the worst and go on a rampage against the dementors. They would even succeed in killing several dementors with arrows dipped in unicorn blood willingly given before the scattered dementors would unite and kill a quarter of the attacking centaurs before the ministry personnel babysitting the dementors could intervene and stop the battle.

The battle would cause the dwindled centaur herds to untie and form one strong herd that could defend itself better. Their dislike for all things human wizard or not would increase as well deteriorating what little tolerance of the ministry of magic they had.

Fortunately for all, things would not continue down that path. Because someone was watching and was keeping an eye out for trouble and that someone had the power and the potential end this conflict before it even started and that's exactly what one Harry Potter intended to do.

Had Magorian been less focused on finding his daughter and more on his surroundings he would have noticed something sitting silently in the trees above observing what was going on below. Watching the leader of the man-horses call out the rest of his kin for battle it knew that their trap had worked. Seeing as the man-horses were distracted and talking to one another it stealthily got away and made its way back to his colony. It knew that if everything went accordingly, by night fall all his kin would get as much flesh to eat as they would want.

High Father Aragog needed to be informed that things were going as planned.

While centaurs controlled most of the forest, they weren't the only group that could be considered intelligent. The other species vying for more hunting grounds within the forest were the arcomantula. Giant magical arachnids of varying sizes, they had been introduced in the Forest almost half a century ago by the Hogwarts gamekeeper Hagrid and since then they had thrived in their new environment and had taken over a small yet considerable area of the forbidden forest as their trapping/Hunting grounds. This area had become desolate of animal life and the rest of the animals had learned to keep away. Mostly. All that mattered to the arcomantula hordes was edible flesh and how to get more of it. Fortunately the forest held other powerful beings that kept their endless pits of desire for meat in check.

This balance of power within the Forbidden Forest was shattered by the coming of the dementor hordes. Not being allowed to come within the castle and kept away from Hogsmeade by the villagers, they had sought the only source of souls that was available to them. The forbidden forest. Their presence and limitless gorging of the animal souls had left the forest almost devoid of life as the animals that survived had run away or had sought shelter amongst the centaurs and their allies the unicorns.

None of the residents of the forbidden forest were happy with the lifeless soul sucking intruders. The exception was the arcomantula colony. Since the dementors only sucked the soul of their victim as a food source, the dead carcass had no meaning to them and so like vultures following an army of maraud ring raiders, the arcomantulas would at a distance follow the wretched dementors and eat the trail of dead flesh they left behind. For months that had been the norm and the arcomantula colony had flourished and prospered. That was until all he food was gone from the forest and there was nothing left to hunt. The only animals and food that remained in the forest stayed very close to the Centaur homes for their own protection.

Desperate not to see all the increased number of his children starve and die, Aragog had devised a plan. The plan was simple, if the man-horses kept the last of the animals to themselves, them they simply would have to be killed and what better way to kill the arrogant man-horses than to have them killed by their generous soul sucking guests and take the leftover carcass as food as well. Aragog knew from living in the forest for over half a century that the man-horses were very irrationally protective of their hatchlings. So when his children spying on the man-horses had reported that some of the younger man-horses had moved away from the herd, he had ordered them to be captured and their belongings scattered close to where the Dementors stayed the most.

Now the little man-horses were all tied up and hanging upside down near his cave entrance along with a certain 'guest' that had intruded upon their feast once again. He had arranged for a very special trap for the repeating intruder on rolling legs and it had worked like a charm. Aragog had to keep a very tight leash on his children to stop them from eating their guests yet. Not until the plan had worked. Even though he was blind, he could sense his surroundings like bats only instead of hearing, he sensed with all his webs spread around the colony.

And now his webby senses were telling him that the scout he had ordered to keep watch on the trap was coming back to him and his gait told him all that he needed to know.

The trap had worked, let the feasting begin!

Melantha, daughter of Magorian was scared. What had started as an adventure to enjoy a little free gallop away from all the smothering of their herd had turned out to be the worst and probably last thing they will ever do. The icky spiders had captured all her friends and they were now hanging upside down on a tree branch neatly wrapped in web surrounded by hordes of menacing giant spider clicking their pincers hungrily.

As the daughter of the stallion chief of their herd, she held some authority over the other foals and she had used that to convince her friends to come with her. Now she was feeling horrible that they too would die all because she was feeling a little rebellious.

'Atleast it had been fun. Especially when that metal beast trotting on circles and fiery sun eyes had come rushing in to free them. It had even squished many of the beasts and had almost reached them only to be caught in the biggest web she had seen.' Thought Melantha amusedly 'It was like the spiders were expecting it to arrive had laid down the trap in advance'

Movement form the east directed had gaze towards that direction and she saw that a wolf size spider was speedily moving towards the cave in the centre. The hurrying spider stopped in front of the mouth of the cave and clicked its pincers rapidly and called out someone called Aragog. She gasped at the elephant sized spider that emerged and started communicating with more clicking that was beyond her understanding.

Moments passes and as one all the spiders in the clearing moved towards her and the rest of her friends, their intentions clear in their hungry menacing clicks. They were about to be eaten.

"I'm sorry father" Whispered Melantha in a quivering voice as she closed her eyes and prayed to the stars to save them all.

It seems that her prayers were indeed answered as all activity with in the clearing came to an abrupt halt because in that moment at first the ground started to shake slowly and continued to shake faster making a few of the now nervous spiders fall from their perches and the hanging captives to swing back and forth. The shaking of the ground continued for awhile before it stopped…….. Only for the ground in the middle of the clearing to blow open violently in a flash of silver and red and spread dirt around in the air obscuring everything from view. But even though their multiple eyes couldn't see, as predators the spiders could feel something had intruded their colony. Something big and powerful. And that scared them.

Their fear turned into downright horror as the dust settled and they saw exactly who had come to pay a visit. Their instincts told them to flee for the king of serpents, their mortal enemy had arrived yet they were too paralyzed in fear to do anything. That changed when the giant serpent reared its head and let loose a widening arc of lightning into the sky and the terrified spiders fled into the woods for their safety.

Watching all this with the widest eyes possible from her entangled position, Melantha could only think of something he had heard a few human say before.

'Out of the frying pan and into the fire' thought Melantha as she silently vowed that if she ever got out of this situation alive, she would never disregard her elder's advice.

Even when all the Arcomantula fled, one remained. Too old, slow and blind beyond his webs to attempt to flee, Aragog instead went deeper into his cave and silently observed what their dreaded foe would do next. He hoped that the King of serpents would simply eat the little man-horses and be on his way. His hopes increased when the serpent monster moved towards the captives and started talking. Aragog was too far into the ground to hear what they were saying and his webs could only let him 'see' motion not sound.

Finally the Basilisk opened his mouth only for its razor sharp forked tongue to slash out and cut free the all the young man-horses. The Basilisk also spat a round egg-like rock at the feet of the man-horses. As soon as they untangled themselves, they picked up the rock egg and galloped away towards their herd.

As Aragog's last remaining hope dashed away, the Giant serpent moved towards the mouth of his cave and stopped a little away from it.

"Aragog! " Hissed out the dreaded beast "Come out. We have much to talk"

Gulping, the elephant sized arachnid moved out slowly. He dare not disobey.

A/N: Review Please!

(1) Yes I took the drill idea from 'the core' film. Disclaimer. I own nothing related to that movie. It belongs to its creators. No infringement is intended and no profit is made. I just like the idea.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own neither Stargate nor the Harry Potter franchise. 'Stargate' and 'Harry Potter' both belong to their respective creators. No infringement is intended and no profit is made. I own none of the characters associated with them as well. I simply write for my own personnel enjoyment.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. No excuses except I was busy. Anyway Enjoy!

It took over an hour to convince Aragog to overcome his instinctive fear and that he wasn't there to kill him but to make a deal that would benefit everyone. Now on his way back to his secret lab Harry thought about what he had achieved tonight.

The Centaurs foals he had sent away were given a metal sphere that he had hastily created using some parts of his mecha-basilisk. It contained within a holographic recorded message for all the centaurs there to hear. When activated a hologram of his dragon mask would appear and repeat the recorded words. He had kept the message deliberately simple:

"**A ventus est no , ut est etiamnunc futurus restituo"** ("A favour is made…that is yet to be repaid")

'Let the centaurs go round and round in circles trying to figure this out.' Snorted Harry as he mentally guided his serpentine ride towards the castle. 'Let them have a taste of their own medicine for a change' thought Harry hoping that they would try to decipher his message to the extreme and draw inaccurate conclusions and be frustrated by the whole situation.

'Either that or I'm too tired to think straight' yawned Harry, his eyes drooping slightly in exhaustion.

Still his brian wouldn't give in and continued to think about the current situation. With this act Harry hoped that the centaurs would be honor bound to do something he wanted them to do. Actually this gave him a pretty good idea how to convince other magical beings to help him out in his plans.

That wasn't all that had been achieved. The Arcomantulas were now his to command. Sure it required a bit of theatrics but they would do what he told them. Harry already had many plans brewing that required the use of the giant spiders one way or another. Harry chuckled silently imagining the reaction Ron would have to the idea that his best mate now controlled an army of giant spiders.

'I would have to remember to make a video when I tell them about all this' thought Harry

His musing were interrupted when the radar scanner alerted him of something following him. Something that looked suspiciously similar to the enchanted Ford Angela that he had set free after talking to Aragog. Harry did this basically to repay the enchanted car for rescuing him last year from nearly the same predicament. But why was it following him?

Too tired to think about thing anymore, Harry concentrated and saved a detailed scan of the vehicle for later studying. That done, he moved his ride with a burst of speed towards Hogwarts and the warm inviting bed with his name on it.

He'd think about the car later.

He'd regret ignoring his metallic pursuer later.

Said metallic pursuer stopped and observed as its savior disappeared underground. It was curious about the Serpent that was not. It knew of the Founder's heir within the serpent that was not. It was also very curious about the heir of two within the serpent that was not. It had not seen any heirs for hundreds of moons and it had definitely not seen an heir so pure at heart. It knew that the others that are must be told.

The Ford Angela started shaking much like a wet dog does to dry. The shakes got worse until they abruptly ceased and a glowing sphere emerged from the vehicle and sped off towards the castle towards a room none knew of and none among mortals but the true master of Hogwarts could enter. It had news to share with its brethren. The time was ripe for a summon.

The recently abandoned car stood still for a moment before it started falling apart, as if the years of living in a wet and muddy forest for over an year had finally caught upto it, leaving behind a pile of rusty junk.

DADA Office

It was past midnight and in the office of one Remus Lupin a typical scolding of a student was taking place. Said student had been out of bounds past curfew time. While normally this would be a moderately punishable act, under the current circumstances this was beyond acceptable due to the fact that the infamous dangerous criminal and dark wizard Sirius Black was on the loose. It was worse when the student caught traipsing around was Harry Potter, the one that Sirius Black sought most of all.

So it was without a doubt that one Harry Potter was getting the scolding of a lifetime from the current DADA professor. It should have been worse because unlike any other typical behavior adapted by scolding teachers Remus Lupin had opted for the 'I trusted you to be smarter and now I'm soooo disappointed' routine and was doing a fine job of it as well.

All in all the combination of all these factors should have left Harry drowning in his guilt.

Sadly that wasn't even close to the truth. For Harry Potter was pissed.

Working nonstop throughout the weekend to save a bunch of arrogant horses and not having a wink of sleep during that time had led to a tired, irritated and grumpy Harry who had in his haste to reach the comfort of his bed had forgotten to use his invisibility cloak, relying solely on his Marauders map and as a result was unfortunately caught by the universally disliked Severus Snape. Snape had somehow recognized the piece of parchment and had tried everything in his power to divest the parchment of its secrets. All he got in return were insults from the marauders. Foiled yet again in something so simple and being insulted by a piece of parchment to boot, the ever furious man had forcefully led Harry to Remus Lupin's office where Lupin was fortunately successful in outwitting Snape and makng said potion master leave.

Unfortunately that had started the scolding mentioned earlier. Like always Harry would have silently endured this as well were it not for the fact that he was beyond tired, had better self-esteem then ever before, and Remus Lupin was the one man who had no right what so ever at all to say anything beyond school obligations.

"... but I would have thought that what you have heard when the dementors draw near you would have had more of an effect on you. Your parents gave their lives to keep you alive, Harry. A poor way to repay them - gambling their sacrifice for traipsing around the castle at night when you know better" scolded Remus Lupin not realizing that he had gone a little too far as far the student in front of him was concerned and so he was thoroughly shocked by the response he recieved.

"My parents gave thier life so that I could live" replied Harry gritting his teeth " live and not merely survive as most people like you expect of me. And exactly what has the idea of keeping me safe resulted in. My life has been in constant state of danger ever since I've returned to the magical world and before that it was nothing but abuse from the most magic hating muggles in all of England!" Here Harry paused taking a deep breath to unsuccessfully calm himself down before continuing " If I had kept my head in the sand like everyone expects me to, I would have died a long time ago!" Said Harry his anger finally diminishing but still strong enough for him to say his parting words " And of people, you Remus Lupin, have no right to talk about repaying my parents who were supposedly your close friends, because you left me, their only orphaned child, the one they gave their lives to protect, at the mercy of the most anti-magic and bullying muggle family in that side of London." said Harry evenly as he left the office to return to his intended destination leaving behind a thoroughly shocked and remorseful werewolf reminiscing about his past and dipping himself back in to the sea of self-pity and hatred he had created for himself since his friends had died.

' I'm sorry James, Lily...'

In his office Remus Lupin, the most recent and competent Defense teacher in the last few years to grace Hogwarts was seated in his chair, wondering not for the first time exactly what he was doing here. It was true that the best time of his life that he'd ever had was within these old walls but such hadn't been true for a very long time especially now. The presence of people and places both old and new only brought out and magnified the loss he had suffered almost twelve years ago when all his close friends died …. or did something far worse than death.

One such ache had only just stormed out of his office leaving the battered miserable wolf once again thinking about the good times and contemplating why he had come back here again.

Back then it had been so sensible and easy to trust Dumbledore's words when he had said that Harry was safe and that the ministry would never allow a werewolf to adopt the famous boy-who-lived. Who else could he trust to ensure a child's well-being but the headmaster of a school of children? Beside how could he ensure the safety of Harry when he was completely out of control a few days every month. A few years later, he had tried to visit Harry but Dumbledore had stopped him saying that his aunt Petunia had strictly forbidden any wizard from coming to her home under any circumstances. So like a good dog that he was, he complied. Only now he could see what a huge mistake it had been to trust that manipulative old man to do something right when he had repeatedly failed to do anything right during Voldemort's reign of terror.

His eyes swept over the marauder's map and it brought back the happy memories of his past. How they had slaved over that particular piece of parchment and had eventually succeeded in making it the mighty artifact it was with the help of Lily in their last year. Of all the marauders only he remained. Black didn't count, not after what he had done.

Black! That was his other reason to come here. To not only protect Harry from him but also to make sure that Black either continued to suffer at the hands of dementors or died a very gruesome death at his hands!

He would see justice done and leave this place again only this time it would be forever. Harry hated him and the castle only reminded him of what was lost. Perhaps he could move to Russia or even Canada. He had heard that the climate and social conditions were quite favorable for Werewolves.

June 11

The next morning brought about the usual activity in the castle. Everyone was up and moving at their own pace getting ready for classes or for their upcoming OWLs and NEWTs. The exception to the norm was a very tired and cranky Harry. Tired mainly because he hadn't slept well mostly because a part of him was feeling a little guilty for yelling at Professor Lupin. Cranky because going late to bed, he had forgotten to activate his alarm so had overslept and as a result hadn't been able to do his exercises and perform katas which left him feeling uncomfortable.

Silently eating breakfast beside Hermione who was eating as well as reading the daily prophet and across us sat Ron who was messily wolfing down breakfast, Harry thought his day couldn't possibly get worse when he heard a gasp from her female friend.

"Bhoat tis it ?" Ron said disgustingly with his mouth full, bits of projectile food bits being launched in our general direction and while Hermione's breakfast was saved by the self less sacrifice of her brave newspaper, his breakfast plate suffered the full brunt of his red-headed friend's nutritiously disgusting long range assault.

"Ron!" Yelled an equally disgusted Hermione as she magically vanished the bits from the newspaper while Harry simply pushed away his plate no longer hungry thanks his friend. After cleaning up her newspaper, she simply slided it for us all to see.

_DRAGON KNIGHT ON THE PROWL:_

_Crazy masked Wizard OR concerned citizen taking up arms_

'This day just keeps getting worse' moaned Harry cursing his saving people thing.

Apparently Hagrid was there when the centaur foals had returned to their elders. He had been trying to convince the centaurs to not attack the Dementors when the foals had returned and told what had transpired. Therefore he was also there to witness his holographic message being played by the metal sphere he had given to the foals. As normal for the gentle half-giant, after a harrowing ordeal he had went to the pub in Hogsmeade and got drunk which naturally resulted in him regaling all that had transpired in the Forbidden forest. Only in his drunken haze he had not been entirely truthful due to his love of all things dragon. And now instead of a very powerful masked wizard capable of animating massive amounts of metal to do his bidding helping out, he was an impossibly powerful giant of a warrior with fire coming out of his mouth with large bat-like wings on his back and a pair of horns on his head and very menacing eyes.

'Well at least he didn't say what really happened' thought Harry who didn't know whether to be mad at for telling everyone or for boasting in a drunken stupor and making sure not many would believe him.

'It's no wonder why everyone just doesn't just whip up a costume and start fighting injustice and rescuing innocent' thought Harry as he silently watched the varied reactions of all the students to this new factor being thrusted into their lives. Beside him Ron's attention had already returned to eating but not before he heard him mutter 'Weird'

'The jobs got some serious drawbacks. Could this day get any worse?' thought Harry

His silent question was answered when he heard the clearing of a throat and turned around to see the ever stern features of Professor McGonagall glaring at him

"Good evening Professor" said Harry disarmingly hoping for the best but knowing that was probably not the case.

"Mr. Potter" replied the deputy headmistress sternly, her lips pursed into the thinnest line possible. "You are to attend three days detention with Mr. Filch after your periods for staying out of bounds after curfew" she informed sternly, the tone of her voice making it absolutely clear she wouldn't a word against her decision.

"Yes Professor" answered Harry politely knowing it was futile to quarrel with her, especially when she was this furious.

As Harry watched her go while typically tuning out the scolding he was receiving from Hermione, only one thought was going through his mind

'There's no way I'm going to waste my time doing detentions' thought Harry with a sudden gleam in his eyes thinking exactly how he would fool Filch.

'Dad would be proud' snickered harry only to stop when his female friend glared at him for presumably laughing at something she had said.

From her table in the common room, Hermione Granger saw her best friend Harry Potter reading a book that she was sure wasn't part of the curriculum. Had it been a year ago, she would definitely have had a need to be concerned as Harry wasn't a particularly studious wizard and had a penchant to always get into trouble.

'But now….. now everything's changed' sighed Hermione and not for the first time thought about the decisions that she'd made this year. Decisions that she had come to regret.

The first major decision that she'd come to regret was taking all the elective courses. The time turner provided her a great opportunity to take more classes but it came at too heavy a cost for having very little time left for socializing and doing independent research. Still she had vowed to herself that she would at least see the year through and then decide. But with researching for Buckbeak's trail, all of the homework assignments that she had to write perfectly and having very little sleep, she was coming very close to breaking her vow. At least she didn't have to waste time in Divination anymore.

The second and more important decision that she regretted was telling the teachers about the Firebolt Broom gift Harry had received. She didn't in any way regret ensuring her friend's safety but still longed for the closeness they shared. She knew that Harry had changed in a good way but she secretly feared that it was her absence as a friend that made him come out of his shell and become the studious and intelligent student he was now. That feeling obviously made her feel even guiltier and frankly a little jealous.

Still she had to know if there wasn't something wrong with him. She was cautious about not asking any personnel questions as their newly forged friendship was still a little shaky and the last thing she wanted was to loose that as well. But too much time had passed and her concern and curiosity for her best friend grew even more.

' You're a Gryffindor Granger, for Merlin's sake act like one!' a part of her said to herself knowing now that the best way to talk to her intelligent friend was to talk to him directly and hope that he'd tell her something and sort out all the hurdles in their close friendship.

Mind made up, Hermione approached Harry with the intent to talk frankly about mending their friendship. However all the thoughts simply vanished at the sight of the title of the book that he was reading. And replacing those thoughts was anger and fury at her friend

"Harry!" snapped Hermione as she got close to him.

"What?" replied a startled and irritated Harry looking up to her friend who had just disrupted his concentration.

"Why are you reading a book that I clearly remember seeing in the restricted section in the library?" whispered Hermione harshly. Just because she was angry at her friend, it didn't mean that she wanted the attention of all her house mates at them.

Harry looked from her to the book that had a title of 'The looping world of Magical Contracts' and back at her again. His expression shifted from irritated, to confused, to annoyance and finally settled on determination.

"I think it's time we had a very serious discussion" Said Harry as he got up from his sofa and indicated her to follow him as he left the common Room and entered an empty classroom close by and held the door for her bushy haired friend to get in.

Hermione reluctantly walked in the empty room and watched as Harry closed it, cast a locking and silencing spell on the door. He moved into the room and sat on a nearby chair and looked at her with those beautiful emerald eyes.

"I never realized it before now Hermoine. You're a Hypocrite" said Harry bluntly.

"Wh-whaa.." spluttered a shocked Hermione. Harry had never insulted her before!

"You object to me having a book the restricted section yet you yourself know about its whereabouts. Tell me Hermione, how is it that you know where I got this book form?" Asked Harry evenly

And with those words Hermione Granger was rendered speechless! All that she could think was he was right and that she had no right to question how he got a restricted book when she herself had been in there with permission. But she couldn't help it, she kept thinking of him as the old Harry that was her best friend.

"You don't hear me object to your extra-curricular reading." Argued Harry "and For your information I got this book checked out with the help of Professor McGonagall after I explained to her that I needed to study magical contracts to ensure that there weren't actively applied to me. She was especially helpful when I told her that there might be a chance that Black might have something like that to use against me since he was my Godfather and all" said Harry as he leaned back to gaze at the ceiling.

In front of him, Hermione hung her head in shame at accusing Harry and jumping to conclusions 'stupid, stupid Granger. Now look what you did' she thought to herself wondering how she had come to the wrong conclusion in the first place.

"Now that that is out of the way, why don't you ask me what's really on your mind?" asked Harry still gazing at the ceiling in a curious tone.

Well….um…I'm really worried about you!" Hermione blurted out in the end not knowing how to start this conversation.

"Why?" asked Harry already knowing the answer but wanting for Hermione to figure it out on her own. For someone so smart and observant, she could be blind as a naked mole rat to so many things that involved herself.

"Because….because you've changed Harry" answered Hermione, her voice regaining the determination she usually spoke with "You've changed so much It's like you're another person now"

"Am I getting better?" asked Harry.

"Yes" muttered Hermione.

"The why is that necessarily a bad thing?" Asked Harry guiding Hermione to the facts that she probably knew, but didn't want to accept

"Because….Because…I don't know what it is that has made you so much better. I don't know if it's…..safe" Said Hermione tentatively hoping that he'd understand her concern and that she hadn't ruined their friendship for good.

"Ah, now we come to the bottom of the problem" said harry relieved. It took long enough to point out that little bit of obvious to her. "You don't like it because you don't know about it"

Hermione hesitated but in the end nodded.

"So you wish to know?" Asked Harry and got a nod in response. Harry shifted his gaze to her and gave her such a piercing look that made her squirm in her place.

"Like I said earlier Hermione, You're a hypocrite" replied Harry evenly.

Hermione flushed in anger at the repeated insult and was about to open her mouth when he interrupted her.

"You expect me to share all of my secrets with you" Said Harry as he stood up to got right in front of her, his gaze just as piercing "and yet you yourself keep secrets from me"

"I do-don't keep secrets from my friends Harry" Hermione lied a little too quickly.

"Oh Reaaallly?" asked Harry, his tone letting her know that he'd caught on that 'little' omission.

"We-well… there not my secrets to share" said Hermione searching for a way out of this argument. Since when was this conversation suppose to be about her?

"Then perhaps my secrets are not entirely mine to share either." retorted Harry as he moved towards the door and unlocked it.

"I want you to remember something Hermione" Here Harry paused as if gathering the courage for what he needed to say. " You're my best friend ….and I love you like a sister" said Harry his voice heavy with emotions " and even though I would risk my life to save you….. I would never risk it by sharing my secrets with you" said Harry and with that he left the room leaving being a thoroughly shocked Hermione standing frozen due to the hail of emotionally confusing information with silent tears coming dong her cheeks.

It was no secret to the current and previous population of Hogwarts that Filch took great pleasure in watching children work off their detention doing difficult and often times disgusting tasks without the aid of magic. What was worse was that the caretaker knew of this fact and used this to intimidate the younger students and enjoyed his detention duties greatly. He was a firm believer that all magical children were too arrogant and spoiled for their own good as they used magic for performing every little task. While he would let everyone believe that he did this to help the children understand the value of their gifts, in reality he was just a petty mean squib with the ability to bully witches and wizards in training.

So it should be obvious that he would be very very pleased at this moment when he and Mrs Norris were supervising the mopping of the 6th floor corridors being performed by the famous Harry Potter who according to him and a certain greasy faculty member was the most arrogant of them all.

Surprisingly that wasn't the case as under the current circumstances he was anything but pleased. Filch was bewildered and feeling quite confused at the enigma that was before him.

Where normally a student under detention would work reluctantly and bail out as soon as their detention time was over leaving it to the ever sullen caretaker to complete the task or put away the supplies, the Potter brat had done the exact opposite and not only did he clean thoroughly but also cleaned the whole corridor. A task that took an hour more that his allotted detention time. What was even more confusing was that the little brat had done it with a delighted grin on his face as if he was enjoying the punishment.

Watching the boy leave with a spring in his step, Filch shook his head at the impossibility that was occurring. Deciding to go back to his office to have a shot of fire whiskey he had apprehended from a 7th year. His whole world had been given an odd and confusing jerk and some whiskey in his system would definitely go a long way in help setting everything right. His loyal watchcat dutifully following him.

In his haste for some liquor he never saw that the object of his frustrations do something considerd impossible within Hogwarts.

He never saw Harry Potter disappear with a sudden pop.

Deep in the bowels of the castle Harry Potter reappeared within the Secret lab with a pop. Sitting before him in his office going over some sort of plans was another Harry Potter.

At the popping sound, the seated Harry Potter got startled and looked up from his holo-screen to look at what was a dirty and disheveled version of himself standing before him with a stupid grin on his face.

"Oh' it's just you" said a relieved seated Harry." Well how did it go?" he asked a little excited at the odd little experiment/prank he's just conducted.

The standing Harry Potter's entire body shivered and melted away leaving a familiar very old elf with an oversized belt attached on his torso grinning toothily.

"It went very fines, young master" replied a happy Altu, the very old library elf of the Potters "the watery metal machine work very goods with Altu. Altu be wanting to go more on these detention works with yous machine master. Altu be enjoying doing hard work after a very loooong time" replied Altu in a slightly demanding tone.

"Sure" replied Harry secretly amused at the ancient elf's antics. It was always so refreshing to talk to Altu who occasionally came around to look at how things were going as he was so different from the other elves and gave the occasional kooky yet sound advice.

One of his advices was that he modify his own utility belt body suit so that an elf could wear it and perform mundane tasks around school. Tasks such as being spotted in the library or the halls to avert suspicion of his current whereabouts and also the unpleasant not to mention time consuming tasks such as detention.

"Master James and old Master Charlus would be very very prouds of young master for having detentions and trickings the professors and not doings it" chuckled Altu.

"We'll work something out" replied Harry thinking about having more elves in the body belts. They could not only cover for his absence but the belts also provided an excellent form of defense for his little friends in most normal and magical situations.

"Ask the mute twins to instruct the computer AI to scan and fabricate 30 more of these utility belts body suits for now" Harry told Altu. "I want you to start training the other house-elves in using this as well as talking like humans"

Altu's grin widened further. He always loved teaching unorthodox things to the young ones. With a hasty bow he popped away to tell Siley and Wiley to make the big metal brain make more body belts.

That done, harry returned to his holo-screen and the architectural designs displayed on it. The deal with Aragog required him to have a little more space for optimum results so instead of setting up whatever was needed to be done here, he'd planned to build a 2nd base of operations nearby that would not be related to his research here and was being specifically built to accommodate the deal with the Arcomantulas.

After applying a few final touches, Harry sat back and looked at the first phase of his latest project.

The construction would begin at the very end of his secret lab. From there a long tunnel would head towards the Hogsmeade village and passing underneath the ground, would end inside one of the bigger cliffs at the edge of Hogsmeade. From there the he construction would head upwards and basically the entire small mountain side would be hollowed on the inside and his new base would be built there. Another narrow tunnel would lead from within the forbidden forest to his newly built mountain lair.

Harry estimated that with the house-elves and nanties combined the work would be complete in three to four days.

Harry waved his hand sideways and the next file came up. It was the ward schematics he had cobbled together for this mountain lair. It was basic set of protective wards that most magical structures held like, anti-apparition, unplottable, strengthening, fire resistance, muggle repelling etc. To Harry however that wasn't enough. He knew form studying the wards in his secret lab that was the former chamber of secrets that more than these simple wards were needed to hide something from the likes of Dumbledore and while he was still studying the unique wards on his lab, he had found the perfect alternative for hiding his Mountain lair. The Fidelus Ward.

As the heir to Potter family lore and knowledge Harry had access to a very extensive library that contained a vast variety of wards of all kinds including the Fidelus. And while most would consider him a fool or highly ambitious to even consider a ward as complex as this at his age. Fortunately for Harry, he was not a normal wizard.

Armed with a genius level IQ, an almost perfect understanding of the runes required, Harry would have struggled and finally succeeded in casting the Fidelus Ward. However Harry also had access to knowledge and understanding no one else did. Knowledge that resulted in the creation of the spells, runes, wards and potions that the wizards used. So in a way Harry cheated.

The Fidelus Ward worked by phase shifting the desired space in a pocket dimension and enclosing the selected place very much like a string pouch and leaving only a pin point access available. The location of this access point was hidden in the secret keeper's memories, who in turn could tell the others and allow them to know about the access point and enter the hidden pocket dimension. The tricky part of the ward was to be able to hide all knowledge of that place from not only the minds of people and animals that already knew of the selected location but also physical records and documents all across the globe. It was this part that took a lot of power and concentration from the caster. Harry had cheated by simply creating a place that no one knew about apart from his house-elves and so theoretically it shouldn't be too taxing for him.

'It's a good idea to have a backup in place. Just because my lab is well hidden, it doesn't mean that its impenetrable' thought Harry

Satisfied with the design, he sent them to Siley and Wiley who in turn would forward it to Caput, his head-elf. They had orders to start construction as soon as possible.

June 12

The next evening while an undercover Altu was performing his detention happily, within his secret lab our hero was sitting in the middle of a ritual runic circle drawn from his own blood. It had taken him over two hours to painstakingly draw the specified and complex runic arrays for the ritual Harry was attempting to perform. While technically what Harry was doing was less a ritual and more a highly recommended pre-ritual diagnosis step that told everything there was to know about the object or person. And while Harry had no desire to perform any rituals in the upcoming future, he was performing the magical diagnosis none the less for one simple yet crucial reason.

He was trying to figure out what was wrong with his magic.

He had become deeply suspicious that his magic carried some sort of anomaly after his strong desire to have a dragon mask represent his vigilante work. There was too much going on within him that didn't make sense specially when it came to magic. So like a good Alteran student, Harry started his research with an in depth scan of the area of anomaly.

There were several ways to perform such a check-up. The method that Harry had chosen was one of least preferred due to the complexity of the results. Yet it was the best method available for Harry. Simply put it was the most in depth and detailed magical scan possible.

The idea was to meditate and let go of all emotions and thoughts so that his magic wasn't affected by it. After that he was to gather as much magic as possible within him and release it in the form of a shockwave that would be absorbed by the ritual circle and his blood within it. The runes would then change themselves accordingly to best describe his current magic condition, sort of like creating an imprint of his magical core. This had the unfortunate side-effect of providing far too much information in multiple runic dialects. A difficult result that could take weeks to decipher properly. Fortunately for Harry, he was a sort of a prodigy in the field of runes. It also helped that he probably owned the fastest computer with the smartest AI on the planet. Not to mention that the base language used by all his operating systems was in Alteran.

With a deep breath, Harry cleared his mind and started gathering his magic within himself. It was a difficult exercise because holding back magic like this was akin to holding back a jet of water. It was a little easier as he had to repeat a similar process during his martial arts meditation. Finally when he could hold it no more, he released a brilliant bright shockwave that left him feeling a little dizzy. Waiting for a few moments for the ground to stop moving, Harry stood up and took a digital reading of all the runes that he transferred to his super computer for analysis. 

Just because he could read and analyze the runes, didn't mean he was going to waste time on it. Let his super computer do the analyzing. It will do it in a few minutes at most.

An hour later a thoroughly flabbergasted Harry sat rooted in his place, viewing his holo-screen with wide eyes at absolute impossibly that the resulted scans of the ritual were showing. He'd repeated the analysis several times only for the same bizarre result to come out. Thinking that the computer AI maybe making some sort of error, Harry had started the analysis by himself, a task that took almost an hour. Even them the results were the same. Impossible!

'It's almost like that word is attached to me somehow' chuckled Harry ruefully his shock finally wearing off 'Still that's big!'

And big it was indeed. The results showed the complex miasma of foreign and exotic magics that was within his magical core currently. Miraculously, all that was somehow teetering into an odd balance, a balance that was crucial for his very existence as an unbalanced magical core was like a walking and temperamental time bomb that could do anything at all.

Form a scientific point of view it was very intriguing to watch all that patched up foreign magic forming an odd synchronization that kept him stable. His magic core had two sets of exotic magical anomalies that balanced each other out and cancelled the misbalancing effect of the other.

The oldest set of anomalies was over 11 years old. They were the residue left behind from Voldemort's killing curse. On one side was the foul intended magic that came from his curse scar, destructive and vengeful in nature it would destroy or corrupt him if it got loose. Keeping it in check was the sweet warm protection magic that his mother had cast on him. It ensured that the vile piece of magic didn't spread and proved to be an excellent weapon against the possessed Prof. Quirrel in his first year.

Harry frowned as he looked at the readings. While once dominant, his mother's magic had slowly started losing its concentration by mid 2nd year. It seemed as if something, an outside source was draining the good magic out of him. The draining process was very high during the summer months for some reason. In fact the drain had become so much that the foul magic had grown and had almost dissipated his mother's magic if a timely intervention hadn't taken place.

The intervention of being bitten by a huge Basilisk and then treated by the healing tears of Fawkes. Harry shuddered in memory of that event. He had no idea that he had been saved twice that day. He would definitely have to get something nice for that bird!

These two highly magical liquids were the second set of patchwork done within his core. While the magical properties of Basilisk's venom had strengthened the foul magics, they were no match for the pure power that came from the tears of a being as pure as phoenixes. Fawkes tears not only cleansed his body of Basilisk's venom but also reinforced his mother's magic significantly. Balance had once again been achieved, no matter how highly unconventional and downright insane the process had been.

A very good thing had come out of it. All of that foreign magic invading his system and him being a growing wizard with an expanding magical core, had resulting in his core's growth being quadrupled. Even at present, his core was bigger than the size of the core of an average wizard. And it was still growing!

'At least I wouldn't have to worry about not having enough power to fight the likes of Voldemort and his lackeys' though a relieved Harry.

However this process had not been without its side-effects. As the battlefield was his magic core, the one place where all things magic with regards to him was linked to, a battle in which the very magics within were trying to change him for either good or evil…. Well, suffice to say collateral damage occurred.

A relatively minor side effect had been the activation of latent magical abilities within him. The good residue had activated his latent skill of a metamorphmagus in other words shape-shifter. Not to be outdone, the evil residue had matched the good sides deed by activating his latent skill of a parseltongue or serepent speaker. However they were only minor alteration

It seems the new borders of this good/evil clash were directly on top of the spot within his core that dealt with his spirit form or in other words, his Animagus transformation.

Like politicians squabbling for their ideals, the good and evil had tried to reinforce their ideals in his animagus form as well. And since they both had access to his Animagus form, both sides pushed for their chosen animal. The Bad side had tried to change his Animagus form to that of a Basilisk while the good side had pushed for his form to be changed into that of a phoenix.

And like a glass in which two different drinks are poured into as once, the results were far too different from the originals.

The results had taken a bit of both. The serpentine side of the basilisk, mixed with the fire affinity from the phoenix, the monstrous size of the basilisk added with the ability if flight from the fire bird. All that mixed together, magic had chosen the one form that both side could come to accept.

The form was that of a Dragon.

'Nice' was Harry's only thought.

He was about to get up when something on the evil side of the runes caught his interest. It was something that was very elusive and difficult to see through all the intricate details around it and he doubted that without the computer AI assisting him not even he could have spotted it. Summoning his pocket archive book form its resting place nearby, Harry searched for the elusive set of runes that he was having difficulty translating. Harry knew that he had seen it somewhere.

Flipping through the small book, Harry finally found what he was looking for. His relief at finding it turn to dread and then to downright horror at what he was reading.

For Harry Potter had gained yet another proof that he was Fate's personnel bit*h.

Because contained within his curse scar was a fragment of Voldemort's soul. The only thing that Harry now felt was revulsion.

'Well…..at least I get an amazing Animagus form put of this ordeal' a disgusted Harry said to himself trying to look at the bright side and failing miserably.

A/N For those who like Remus don't worry, He's not going anywhere. Same for Hermione. On another note as far as I can tell, third year will be finish in another 3 chapters. Oh and don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own neither Stargate nor the Harry Potter franchise. 'Stargate' and 'Harry Potter' both belong to their respective creators. No infringement is intended and no profit is made. I own none of the characters associated with them as well. I simply write for my own personnel enjoyment.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. It's not easy to find free time in the Fasting month of Ramadan for me. Anyways Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!

_Previously on Ancient Enlightenment_

_Flipping through the small book, Harry finally found what he was looking for. His relief at finding it turn to dread and then to downright horror at what he was reading._

_For Harry Potter had gained yet another proof that he was Fate's personnel bit*h._

_Because contained within his curse scar was a fragment of Voldemort's soul. The only thing that Harry now felt was revulsion._

'_Well…..at least I get an amazing Animagus form put of this ordeal' a disgusted Harry said to himself trying to look at the bright side and failing miserably._

Chapter 6

If one were to observe the underground sewers of London, they would be in for quite a unique and amazing sight. For most muggles it would be the discovery of a new bipedal species capable of odd speech and intelligence that was listening to music in the sewers while standing atop of large empty metal boxes that were about as long and wide as the creatures were tall. This would of course be followed by a quick obliviation by wizards of all known parties. For said wizards it would be quite confusing watching their servants in such an odd place. But then again no house-elf was free and to them these ones were probably following the instructions of their masters being here.

Fortunately for all, no one would stumble upon them, which was just as they liked it!

"This be very troublesome Bonne. It stinks" grumbled one of the house-elf to the other as he held a flute that young master had given him. It was a common house-hold pest remover amongst the wizards.

"Shut up Gromfy. Master Harry be giving us works so like good elves we be doing it" she reprimanded her older brother. He was a bad egg, mama-elf saids so herself, lazing about, whining about work, the only good thing about him was that he was scarily smart and liked to think. But that wasn't a quality that elves measured themselves with.

"Yous be lucky that Master turns out okay and not koo koo or yous be the sacrifice Caput be chucking into living angry spitty fire mountains. Useless elf, mama was righ….."

Gromfy tuned her sister out as he concentrated and fed his magic to the music thing in his hand that wizards and house-elves used commonly. Unlike popular belief, Gromfy wasn't a lazy free rider, he just wanted something better to do than repetitive maintenance. He really liked Master Harry because he allowed Gromfy to make magic liquid called potions. Gromfy didn't like to brag but he was the best potion maker of all of young master's house-elves. So he concentrated on his work so that Master be happy with him and give him new things to try. Like that belt old wheezer Altu was jumping about in! He'd heard he was looking for volunteers to teach using the more belts that Master had created for them.

A little while later the music stopped and the two house-elves locked the doors to the metal boxes and popped away taking the metal boxes back with them to their master's newly built lair.

It took them a bit more effort to pop back as when they left, they left with boxes full of something….. Unpleasant and alive!

TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP

It was sunset and in the Forbidden forest an odd procession was taking place. Several types of beings were moving towards the end of the forest, near the edge of a very specific mountain.

At the back were a large number of wolf and horse sized Arcomantulas swinging through trees and scrambling on the ground keeping up with the others at the front yet never daring to get too close. They all carried a ball made of their web almost as large as their thorax. Ahead of them walking slowing was Aragog, who due to his blindness was being guided with a web string by one of his children.

Aragog couldn't believe all that had happened during the past week. A little over a week ago, the dreaded king of serpents had come and he had feared that this would be the end of him and his children. But it hadn't harmed them and although it had freed their meal of tasty little man-horses, it had surprisingly offered them a trade which would help the colony out of their food crisis. All the mighty serpent had asked was that the colony submit to the will of his master, a powerful wizard. Aragog had in fear and hope accepted the offer.

Aragog had doubted anyone could be more powerful then the mighty dreaded king of serpents. His doubts had been erased when a while ago the great serpent had slithered its way into his domain while a wizard with the head of a dragon standing atop of its head.

The mighty serpent had come for the trade that he had told them about. And so as agreed upon before, Aragog and children were going to a place where the trade would normally place.

Ahead of the wondering elephant sized spider, the mecha-basilisk slithered at a sedate pace towards its destination being remotely controlled by the wizard standing on top its head. The muscular adult wizard was wearing a High-tech looking metal armor. His face however was covered with a metallic helmet that was built to resemble a menacing dragon head. This wizard was Harry Potter who was wearing his utility belt body suit that he had recently modified to have magnetic clamps on the soles to allow him to stand on top of the mecha-basilisk. He had also modified the head piece to allow better communication and observation as it now contained an electronic HUD that allowed him to observe his surroundings as well as serve as a computer screen that he could control by either voice or his nanite uplink.

'I have to finish his quick' thought Harry as he mentally navigated the metallic monster beneath him 'Exams start tomorrow and even though I don't need to prepare for them, It's best if I do make sure that I am ready to ace them'

The troupe stopped when they reached the cliff edge. There was nothing special there and area was full of dulled rocks and stones that looked like it had probably fallen from the cliff a long time ago. Aragog clicked his pincers in nervousness. Had this all been an elaborate hoax? Had the great one and its master brought them out here to devour them?

Aragog heard his children converse as the masked wizard and Basilisk moved straight towards the cliff …..and disappear right before their multi-paired eyes. The giant arcomantulas clicked its pincers in relief as this was certainly wand waver's magic fake sight they called illusions that was hiding something in the mountainside. He let out short sharp clicks telling his children to follow as he himself was guided by one of his favorite children moved towards the mountainside hoping the wand wizard had done his magic right. He did not want to get squished!

As they passed through, they entered a dimly lit cavern that ended at a large metallic doorway carved into the edge of the cliff. The mighty serpent and its master awaited them at the doorway. As one they moved onwards staying close to their brethren. This wasn't a situation to their liking. But their fear for the king of serpents was even more!

TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP

Harry waited as the group of spiders slowly moved towards him and the entrance to his mountain lair. It had taken a lot of planning, tirelessly working house-elves, nanites and copious amounts of using time-turners to get this base built on time. The completed and equipped mountain lair had lots of space that had been divided into several levels, each serving its own separate purpose. All of them were needed for his ultimate plans. This place would serve as his main base of production and operation while his secret lab would be limited to hidden bunker base and research facility.

The most work that Harry personally had to do was with casting wards. Harry had cast several common and some not so common wards that he had practiced form the Potter family Grimoire. These wards suited his needs of secrecy and defense, especially in an area so close to active magical settlements. The only ward left to complete was the Fidelus ward as it was the one that required the presence of another one to lock the secret into. The secret was the location of the Fidelus ward on his mountain lair and the one he had chosen to lock the secret into had just arrived along his kin.

'The rate of success of the Fidelus ward relies on the quality of secret keeper's security and loyalty' Harry recalled reading in the Potter Archives, feeling a bit smug at choosing this particular secret keeper 'Nobody would ever think of making an arcomantula the secret keeper. It doesn't hurt that he won't be able to betray me, especially now'

Seeing as Aragog, his chosen candidate for the secret keeper had stopped a little away from him, Harry decided to proceed. He didn't have all night.

"Step forth Aragog!" hissed Harry in his helmet. The voice however, came out from the mouth of his mecha-basilisk. Hesitatingly Aragog did as was asked and came to stand beside the dreaded serpent and its master.

"My master wishes to grant you a great opportunity" hissed out the mecha-basilisk "He wishes for you to hold the secret of this place within yourself. None but you can tell anyone where to find this place" the Basilisk intoned as it moved its head high to look down at the Aragog, snarling and revealing its fangs that sparked with suppressed electricity "you will NOT tell this secret anyone but your children and those chosen by my master. If you do….well let's just say that speaking will be least of you and your children's worries" threatened Harry through the mecha-basilisk. Down below him Aragog trembled and answered meekly.

"Yes great one" clicked Aragog terrified. Even if he couldn't see the shadow of death looming over him, he could feel it. Aragog would never betray this secret. Never!

"Good" hissed the mecha-basilisk "now stay still while my master seals the secret within you"

Pointing his wand at the giant Arcomantulas, Harry started the long chant that was needed to complete the final part of the Fidelus ward. A thin stream of fluffy white ball of light similar in appearance to pensive memory but more condensed emerged from the tip of his wand and slowly moved towards Aragog. The light vanished as soon as it touched Aragog's head.

As soon as the spell was cast, Harry was hit with a wave of exhaustion. Harry was thankful for his magnetic boots as it kept him from stumbling and falling off. That ward had been very draining to casts. This was also the reason for why he had gone through the trouble of making magnetic boots instead of applying a simple sticking charm on his shoes. These types of spells although instant and effective were just a quick fix to a problem and not a permanent solution like Alteran technology had proven itself to be.

"Go tell ONLY your children the secret and then follow us" ordered the Basilisk as it turned slithered towards the metallic door that slid open when sensing and scanning his presence.

He entered a huge and mostly empty hall with a very high ceiling. The hall was a combination of stone and metal. In the front end was a large replica statue of his mecha-basilisk with its eyes glowing making anyone who looked at it feel as if the Serpent was staring at them. Around the Basilisk statue were a dozen holes dug out in the shape of half-spheres, each one the size of a dinner table. Along the walls and ceiling were many large holes, corners and uneven rocky outcroppings with little light getting to them, making them a perfect place for spiders to nest.

This was the project that had been the primary reason to build this mountain lair, the reason that would ensure the Arcomantulas loyalty to him even more than fear of his artificial basilisk would. Not to mention the tidy sum of Galleon's he'd earn from this project.

The entire ground level was dedicated to one single innocent looking purpose. Only it was so much more!

The Arcomantula silk weaving Factory.

The idea was simple. The spiders needed meat. Harry would provide them meat. In return Harry would trade Arcomantula webs equal in mass to the meat he'd give. The more webs that the spider brought in, the more meat they'd get.

It was a win win situation for Harry as not only would he be earning handsomely by weaving and selling Arcomantula web silk but the Arcomantulas would grow dependent on his food supplies as well making them quite the reliably loyal force within the vicinity of Hogwarts. A little something that Harry felt would come in handy especially during his years left in Hogwarts.

'Trouble seemed to have a knack of finding me' thought Harry 'having some expandable allies around would be an excellent idea. Allies that have no quarrel with killing'

They would also be stationed in the ground level base here serving as added security as well.

Not to mention that Harry literally had to spend nothing in getting his arachnid army fed!

He heard the Aragog and his children cautiously enter the hall and gave in wonder at the perfect nesting surroundings only to flinch at the sight of the Basilisk statue.

"Aragog" Harry hissed out, the mecha-basilisk lip synchronizing his voice "tell one of your kin to drop their ball of web in the hole in front of my statue as an offering" Here Harry paused waiting for his words to sink in "If your offering is worthy, my master will reward you"

After a little hesitation, one of the younger scared looking Arcomantula that was the size of a fox was pushed by the others towards the holes. The scared little one nervously neared one of the closest holes and carefully placed its ball of webs into the hole before scampering away a bit.

Everyone watched anxiously as scanning red lights came out from all sides of the hole and scanned the ball. Then in the blink of an eye the ball of Arcomantula web poppet away to be replaced by a small rat that tried to scamper away only to be snatched up the little Arcomantula who had greedily sunk its pincers into its reward.

Harry watched as the other Arcomantulas now excited at the prospect of food moved towards the holes as well.

"Make sure to leave a few of your children behind to guard this place" Hissed out the basilisk as it began to slither away.

'Everything's working accordingly at this end' thought Harry as he mentally commanded the mecha-basilisk to move out and back towards the lake 'I'll just take a quick peek at what's happening at the other end of the production as well'

TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP

10 Minutes Later

Harry quickly parked the mecha-basilisk in its place at his secret lab before rushing towards the new tunnel that led to his mountain lair that he had built close to the scuba bay. Lacking instant teleportation and not knowing any other secure instant magical modes of transport that could be built in a few days, Harry had copied the latest the muggles had in fast transportation and had built a mini Maglev train in the tunnel for fast transport for his secret lab to his mountain lair.

'What I would give to have an Alteran transport' thought Harry morosely as he sped towards his mountain lair 'even the trusty old ring transporters would do'

It took Harry less than a minute to get to his mountain lair. Getting off, Harry looked at the large room he had dedicated for transportation. It had the looks of a subway station and like everything in this base, it was built using Alteran architecture. He had plans to add many things to it including rings transporters and eventually a Stargate as well. Behind the room, the churning and whining sound of a working factory could be heard. He quickly went to a lift at one corner which took him to the 2nd floor where Harry had built his office in the mountain lair that overlooked the factory area where all the real work of this project was taking place. This office was larger, more opulent than the other one and was designed to impress. The entire back wall behind his huge desk and chair was made of transparent material which showed the entire Silk factory down below.

Harry tiredly sat down on his squishy chair, swung around childishly and smiled as he looked at the work that was taking place down below.

'Finally this project is done' Harry thought in relief as his gaze moved from one end to the other observing everything 'doing this was such a waste of my research time ….. But it had to be done. It's a good thing that the Fidelus ward allows those in the affected area to be included in the secret at the time of the casting or I would have had to bring out the house-elves to the Aragog'

The process was simple enough.

At the very corner, a couple of house elves scanned the balls of webs that the arcomantulas presented. The scan would determine the total amount of web in the ball and calculate it's mass. Each house elf had a large metal box beside them that contained hundreds of rats of different sizes that had been 'acquired' form the sewer system of big cities. The House-elf would pick out a rat and magically pop them out for the Arcomantula to feast on while pop in the ball of web that he would put on an assembly line running beside him.

The Assembly line would take the webs to a large multi-sectioned machine that would clean, thread and weave the webs in to the final product that was the very expensive and highly sought out Arcomantula silk. Harry could already see a large bundle of rolled up silk cloth packed and ready to be stored.

Harry leaned back in his chair and watched the whole process with a satisfying smirk on his face. It was a difficult thing to set up but the results would more then make for it. Harry would gain an absolutely loyal force in Hogwart's vicinity and he would earn huge amounts of money selling Arcomantula silk, one of the most sought after and expensive clothing garments in the magical world. And it all cost him nothing at all as the food for the arachnids came from London's sewers thanks to his house-elves and a charmed pied pipers flute, a common wizarding house hold item to remove rodents and pests.

'Now this is what I call killing two birds with one stone and getting paid to boot' thought Harry feeling particular good about himself at the moment.

TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP

In the centre of the castle was a perfectly cubic room that had no doors. The entire floor of the room was covered by a large pool of silvery glowing liquid. All the walls as well as the roof were etched with billions of tiny runes forming various linked and never ending geometric patterns that didn't seem to have any end. The runes would glow occasionally and randomly in a different array of colors giving the illusion of slithering lights. The feeling of the room was oppressively full of magic choking and squeezing any living being that entered it.

This was Central Ward core of Hogwarts. The place where it all began, the place that had taken the founders of Hogwarts years to properly finish and the place from where everything connected to the wards of Hogwarts could be controlled.

And no not even the headmaster knew or had access to his place. The only exceptions were the heirs of Hogwarts that were deemed worthy by the Guardian spirits.

On top of the silvery pool floated four disk-like pedestals the size of dinner plates. On each pedestal was the statue of the house insignia's emblematic animal, namely the Griffin, the Basilisk, the Raven and the Badger.

All of the statues were lifeless and in the frozen state of sleeping.

That changed when a familiar looking glowing sphere phased through the walls. The glowing sphere was the very one that had vacated the ford Angela. The sphere circled the room a few times before it zoomed into the statue of the badger. As soon as it entered the statue, It came to life, let out a big yawn and stretched its limbs a bit as if testing them out for use after a long while before settling down and sniffing around at the other pedestals.

Seeing that the other pedestals were 'vacated', it decided to send out a call to summon them. Opening its mouth, It let out an insistent, deep, throaty, vibrant purr with an oily, bubbling quality that reverberated throughout the room making the runes glow brightly, amplifying the call to the far reaches of the Hogwarts valley.

Satisfied with the current state of events, the now possessed badger statue settled down for a nap until its brethren arrived. The spirit had so much to tell the other three about the serpent that was not being controlled by the heir of two that was pure of heart.

It was not every day that a spirit guardian of Hogwarts found a worthy heir. The last one they had seen was over forty sun cycles ago and although worthy was impure of heart. The badger spirit hoped that this one was better because as an animal its instincts were telling him that trouble was coming.

Maybe after talking to other spirit guardians it would go have a chat with the heir of two in his burrow beneath the castle.

TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP

The next week turned out to be the most bizarre and hectic week of Harry Potter's life. From trying to research everything within his grasp about the foreign soul fragment inside of him, to preparing for his final term examination, Harry was certainly a busy boy. As if that wasn't enough many unusual events happened which included to his dismay his annual life threatening adventure. However all his hard work did bore him some satisfying results.

The vile feeling of hosting a piece of soul of his nemesis led Harry on to a frenzy of research regarding everything he could find out about soul fragments. And while his growing Alteran knowledge provided some insights about the workings of the soul, deep down Harry understood that the Alteran's for all their follies would never study and experiment on precious souls in such a defiling horrible manner.

Fortunately that wasn't the only venue of knowledge available to Harry.

As professional Ward master and Curse breaker, the ancient and noble Potter family were amongst the few magical families and perhaps the only light sided magical family that knew of the vile creation known as the horcruxes.

Invented by dark Egyptian priests in time of old, it was designed to anchor one's soul to the mortal realm by splitting said soul and encasing the soul fragments inside objects. This process created a form of immortality that denied the soul passage to the afterlife. The process was not without its drawbacks as it was a regular cause of mental instability with the person who had performed the terrifying act.

'Makes one wonder why Tom did this to himself?' thought Harry feeling both relief and dread that his foe might not be entirely stable whenever he returns. Relief because a mad Voldemort would be easier to defeat and dread because a mad Voldemort would be unpredictable and definitely cause a lot more collateral damage during his reign of terror.

The Potters knew of such things as the Horcruxes as they had been amongst the first to encounter them during the first Egyptian curse-breaking expeditions within pharaoh tombs and other monumental places within the vast dunes of Egypt.

'Thank Merlin that my ancestors were wise enough to at least document their finding on what was probably the ultimate dark artifact for someone like me to use' thought Harry in relief as he finished his Herbology exam and started to walk back towards the castle along with Neville and Ron to have some lunch.

Listening to Ron whine about the weather, heat and the difficult exam he had to suffer through, Harry wisely tuned him out as his thoughts returned to thinking more about the horcruxes.

Although not specifically stated by his ancestors, Harry had discovered a way to rid himself of the soul fragment by reading their various observations on the dark artifact and combining that knowledge with his new understanding of magic and technology. Though complicated and not completely guaranteed to work, Harry was none the less content for now in knowing that at least a removal method was possible. Truth be told Harry couldn't wait to get rid of it as every time he looked at his face in the mirror, his scar reminded him of the horrible truth hidden beneath it. And every time he saw it, to him it felt as if it was taunting him that all the sacrifices made for him were for nothing as it was still there, bidding its time and that in an ironic twist, Harry was helping his arch-nemesis survive.

'I just have to wait patiently for the perfect opportunity to get rid of this filth stuck to my head, I hope such an opportunity presents itself soon enough' thought Harry not knowing how soon his wish would come true.

TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP

Although during the exam times, the students were usually far too busy to indulge in their regular gossip, there were some things that simply stood out too much for them to not notice and babble to each other about. Some things like the very unusual case of an angry Harry Potter. A sad and depressed Harry they had all seen but an angry one? That was definitely new. This gossiping actually turned out to be in favor of Harry as nobody dared disturbed him, fearing his reaction as they all had rumors of him killings teachers with his bare hands and killing giant monsters with only a sword.

As a result most students wisely stayed out of Harry's way.

Of course let there be none fooled into thinking that Draco Malfoy was like most people. No sir!

So like the very special case that he was, Malfoy alongside his two gorilla bodyguards set out to once again antagonize Potter when he caught sight of a sweaty Harry Potter in the entrance hall returning from attending the Herbology exam alongside is friend the weasel and the squib.

"What's the matter scar head?" taunted Malfoy "You look lik…." That was as far as he was able to say as quick as flash Potter had his wand out and pointed at him and his voice was gone! Potter had cursed him! Angry at being cursed Draco took out his wand and fired off a nasty dark cutting curse at him. Only nothing happened. It took a little while for his inbred brain to realize that he couldn't have cast spells without speaking as he had yet to master wordless casting.

By now a large group of students had gathered up to watch the latest Potter-Malfoy squabble as it was always very entertaining to watch. When they saw Malfoy redden in embarrassment at realizing his foolish mistake they couldn't help but laugh at him.

Looking at the crowd gathered laughing at him Malfoy's anger grew even more! Nobody made a fool out of him and got away with it! Looking at his cronies who staring at him confusingly, he indicated them to attack Potter. Being the loyal bodyguards they were and not being very talented with the use of their wands yet, they cracked their knuckles and rushed forward to attack Potter. With the intent to beat the crap out of him!

The gathered students watched as the two mini-trolls rushed at Potter and his friends. They already knew the outcome as Harry Potter moved his wand arm. So they were surprised and his fan-girls a little horrified when instead of blasting the two Slytherins, he calmly put his wand back into his pocket and got into a fighting stance. Few noticed that Longbottom had gotten into a similar fighting stance while Weasley was starting to realize that this was indeed a fight and was patting down his pockets in search of his wand.

The students thought they knew what the outcome would be now that it was only a physical fight. Too many times had Malfoy's goons had put students in the hospital wing on Malfoy junior's whim. So they were thoroughly shocked when Potter and Longbottom fought the two semi-trolls bare-handed and won their little squabble without as much as a scratch on them. As unbelievable it was, the results spoke for themselves though as Crabbe was sitting on the ground where he had been dropped by Harry clutching his broken wrist moaning loudly while Goyle was in a similar position thanks to Neville only he was gingerly touching his broken nose and wincing.

Naturally when the Professors came to discover what was going on, Harry and Neville got detention that they would serve after exams were over. Both didn't mind that at all as Harry had a lot of request from his house-elves wanting to perform detentions while Neville was just too satisfied at having some revenge on the bullies to care.

TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP

'I shouldn't have done that' an angry and sweaty Harry cursed himself for losing his self-control and attacking the blonde wonder of pompous idiocy. 'Still it felt good to curse Malfoy!' silently chuckled an amused Harry under his invisibility cloak as he quietly walked towards his secret lab. As his marauder's map had been confiscated, Harry had been forced to rely on his surveillance drone network to provide him radar-like view of his surroundings on his wrist watches screen. While tomorrow would be the last days of his exams Harry was more than prepared for them and had some very important inventing and 'research' to do.

Arriving in his secret lab, Harry sat down in his office and looked through all the ongoing projects on his holo-screen that were being performed by his house elves as well as his machines. All was happening as planned. The factory was working smoothly. The nanites Surveillance drones were working perfectly recording every little bit of information taking place including the magical signatures of people as well as spells within Hogwarts, forbidden forest and Hogsmeade village.

Seeing as the initial phase of testing the Surveillance drones was successful, Harry gave the go ahead for second phase of spreading the nanites Surveillance drones which involved spreading them throughout all of magical and muggle Britain. Harry planned to do more but for now that would occupy his super computer and its AI sufficiently and until Harry built a better and faster computer dedicated to surveillance, that was all that would be done. He didn't want his systems completely bogged down with analyzing that much information as he had many more tasks he needed his computer to do.

Finished with his routine checkup, Harry uploaded the designs for something that he had begun working on recently. Knowing that the extraction process involving the soul fragment could be lethal and having personnel history of getting injured in most cases, Harry planned to build this device to help him in recovering swiftly.

Harry was building an ancient healing device.

Although not as powerful or strong as the final healing devices that the Alterans had created, his not so little cube machine was an earlier model and could heal most life threatening injuries in a matter of hours. It used a combination of healing nanties, rejuvenating healing bio-energies and redirecting Harry's own internal energy (magic) to repair the damage done. It had its own AI that was specifically designed to deal with anatomy and healing. It was nothing compared to the ultimate Alteran one as that one could heal in a matter of minutes and could heal any injuries apart from the most severe head injuries. Harry had yet to master enough of the Lateran knowledge to build those yet.

'It should do for now' thought Harry as he began walking towards the latest section added to his lab 'At least it would help me in my physical healing' thought Harry. He wanted to build this machine because he knew from experience that a quick healing method would be required if he wanted to keep everything he did down here a secret. It was also a part of the next practical examination FERU had demanded of him. With this completed Harry could complete his level 4 exams and get the level 5 memory dump.

Arriving at his intended destination Harry observed the newest section of his lab.

The fabrication chamber

Lacking the technology of true energy to matter manipulation fabrication, Harry had improvised.

The chamber basically consisted of circular control console and large number of robotic arms of various sizes hanging from the ceiling as well the side walls. The chamber also had a large number of its own construction nanties that he had modified to be better at construction. Harry had recently built this place so that technological items could be built in large numbers here. He could control the construction process himself or let his super computer handle it. It also had a basic scanning device he could build. It was no match to the Alteran designs, but still it did good basic works. It suited his needs for now.

Quickly Harry ordered the machine to build the healing cube device. He had to finish this fast and get back to sleeping. He had exams tomorrow.

TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP

Neville Longbottom was sitting in the common room talking to-err keeping an eye on his friend Ginny Weasley. They had just given the last of their exams and were enjoying the freedom. And while Ginny went on and on about something or another, Neville's thoughts however were fixed on one particular event that had happened to him today after he had given his divination exam.

He had actually heard a real live prophesy!

And he couldn't believe that a fraud like Trelawney had the seer's gift!

Growing up as the heir to an ancient and noble family, Neville was taught the value of many things others considered futile or inadequate. One of them was the value and respect of a prophecy. Although vague, they gave some indications of what was about to happen anytime in the future. Prophecies always came in two flavors, either very good or very bad. It all depended on how one perceived the situation. The prophecy that Neville had the misfortune of hearing was very bad as far as Neville was concerned as it talked about the return of the Dark lord!

He had told Harry who had listened to it distractedly and had brushed it off stating that he didn't believe anything that came out of Trelawney's mouth. Neville had tried his best to make Harry understand but all he had achieved was Harry agreeing to talk to him later about it.

And now Harry had disappeared again. And while it was quite normal for his raven-haired friend to do that, what was troubling was that Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen as well. It was all looking to be all too familiar to what happened in their first year when they had petrified him and had gone off on their little adventure.

He had decided to wait for his friends in the common room but he had yet to show up. Now it was pat curfew and there was no sign of them.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the red-head placing her hand comfortingly on his own

"Don't worry Neville, I'm sure they'll be fine' said Ginny soothingly as she rubbed circles on Neville larger rough hands.

Neville blushed a bit but kept his emotions in check. Being close to Ginny, he had learned that she wasn't as bad as he had thought her to be and was actually nice in her own way when you got to know her better. Still Harry had given him an important job to keep a watch on the Weasley girl for any sign of suspicions. He wouldn't fail his best friend!

'I don't like her THAT way!' Neville thought vehemently trying to convince himself, his thoughts thoroughly derailed by the cute red-head sitting next to him, holding his hand.

TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP

Under his invisibility cloak Harry sighed internally as he, Ron and Hermione made their way silently towards Hagrid's cabin to see him before Buckbeak's execution. He knew this a huge mistake to do this yet as soon as he had looked at his friend's faces after reading Hagrid's teary message, he knew that going would the only option.

'What I do keep our eroding friendships running' sighed Harry. He knew that their friendship wasn't as strong as it had been before FERU came into his life. Harry had matured too much, too fast and had left his friends behind in those departments. Logically, Harry knew that being friends with them would hinder his progress, that they were deadweight attached to him by the decaying threads of friendship and that if he wanted to achieve his goals faster, he would have to let them go and hope they'd understand.

But as logical as it may be, Harry couldn't bring himself to do it. They were his first friends. And for someone who had no parents, no family, no loved ones, friends were everything.

He also felt a little guilty for the talk that he'd had with Hermione because after that she had been a little distant from him. It left conflicting emotions in him as he both liked and disliked the situation.

Still they were his friends and without them Harry knew he had nothing that keep him grounded to humanity.

That was why Harry had agreed to go on this risky adventure with his friends again. They didn't understand that events were turning out to be quite similar to previous years and that a show-down of some sort was bound to happen sooner or later as it always did.

Harry desperately hoped that it didn't happen tonight even though his gut instincts were telling him otherwise.

'Let's hope everything ends up in a positive note' thought Harry as they reached Hagrid's hut 'and if it doesn't I'll just have to make sure it does' thought Harry decisively.

TBC…..

A/N: the chapter was coming out too big & I couldn't find a suitable end so I cut it at this point. 2/3rd of the next chapter is written. So expect an update soon! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
